A soul for a soul
by DarumaKunto
Summary: With the news of murders at True Cross Academy from blue flames, the DWMA had sent few of their students to go and stop these murders. With Rin, and somewhat Yukio, in danger, they have to prove to these students that the spawns of Satan are not responsible for these occurrences without revealing their demonic abilities. Will Maka and her friends accept these demons? Is Rin innocen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or Soul Eater!**

 **Author's note is at the end.**

Throughout the time with his father, Yukio found it very rare for his brother to actually try and do some education in his life other than the job hunts he always had. In the beginning he gave him support and any sympathy if he didn't succeed, but now often he'd didn't give any act. Otherwise it would go over Rin's head of either too much pride or fear of rejection. The moment he had a job at that market place, he was relief to see he wouldn't give up going to True Cross Academy so he could keep his brother safe. Sadly that job didn't last, neither did his father's life.

It still amazes him to this day that Rin is going to actual high school and training to be an exorcist. The moment he saw his brother sitting in one of the front desks made him wonder if he was in the wrong building. His own brother, the one who only succeeds in violence with other thugs, is right there in uniform to do school work. But he wasn't especially surprise when he didn't want to do homework for the few first days.

Now looking at his twin made him see a whole new person. Rin never intend to be friendly with other people and now he's has more friends then he ever imagined. It made Yukio proud to see Rin smile and enjoy other people's company then his own twin brother. He's even gotten a little better at his grade, though they're still slipping to a C then a A, like Ryuji or Izumo. Even though his grades aren't doing well still, his social skills are getting extremely better than ever. It reminded him of the times they were kids and in school together. Since Yukio was bullied so much, Rin wouldn't leave his side no matter where they went. Whenever there were other kids who actually wanted to play with them, Rin would demand a answer to why they're so interested all the sudden.

At least now he's not being hovered over like he used to. Thank God…

Now as he thinks about it, Yukio wonders how Rin feels when he discovered them both to be the sons of Satan. When Yukio was told as a kid that his brother was more of controlling demon powers then him, he started to question if God still accepted Rin as a good person, even if he was a demon. Now as he thinks about it, will HE be accepted himself? But then again, they have a long way being far to reaching the hand of death so there was no need to question it now.

This thinking did, however, distracted him from the fact he was gonna be late for his duties as a teacher. Being certain that he had the lesson all set out in his bag, he made his way out of the dorm. Rin was already gone, surprisingly. Probably having an early session with Suguro and the others to study. But knowing Rin, he's probably just chatting a storm with Renzo and Konekomaru while Ryuji is trying to tell them to pay attention. With the lesson plan today, he should be indeed somewhat interested.

He made his way to the front of the Cram school, which involved passing the academy and several students. It was then he was only begging to himself that there isn't a ruckus going on in his classroom with no teacher around. This made curse at himself for not asking Shura to keep an eye out when he's gone.

Then again, would she really?...

As he pass through some crowds, Yukio turned his eyes to the front to silently admire it once more. He always was amazed how Sir Pheles was able to create such a magnificent school. There were a few students at the front, recognizing a few of his freshman classmates. There they go enjoying the teasing of homework. But then a few feet away from them was four students that seemed unfamiliar to him. Despite the fact they're not wearing the academy's uniforms for boys and girls, their heads indeed seem very unusual. Yukio isn't really a stalker or anything creepy, but he knows people and some students have regular hairstyles nor normal hair where there's nothing special about them. These four aren't from his academy.

Maybe they were from the Vatican and have a message to give? Maybe they are tourists so they're waiting for an instructor? Maybe they're lost and need directions?

It was clear they weren't going away so he had to greet them, being one of the few students and teachers here. As he approached, he began to second guess if maybe they're demons only he can see. Then again, that wouldn't make much sense. But that didn't matter once he finally reached towards them.

With a clear in his throat, he spoke. "Greetings." he says.

The four jumped at the sudden greeting and turned their attention away from the building to look towards the four-eye exorcist. They looked as to be teenagers instead of adults. Maybe they're here to apply for the academy?

He continued. "I am assuming by your appearance you're new students. Are you here for the headmaster?"

The guy with white hair had only blinked at him, as if he appeared to be a lunatic. The girl with pigtails on the other hand gave a chuckle and responded, "Oh no sir. We're not new students. Though we are here to see the headmaster, Johann Faust the fifth." The taller girl, who looked to be more japanese, gave a warm smile as the blue hair boy smirked oddly.

"Oh, well I'd be more than happy to take you to him. Follow me." he said, taking the steps up the academy to lead the four for Mephisto's office. He's sure to have some time before he can get to his exorcist class.

It was a bit of a struggle to be certain these four were following him without getting lost. That's all thanks to Rin when he decided to walk through the school on his own without guidance. Though the kind pigtail girl did seem promising to actually following directions unlike the two males. The japanese girl just seemed very sweet, no matter if she did pay attention or not. Behind him were a few 'whoas' and 'awes' from the two males, clearly amazed by the building they stepped in. Their amazement grew when they passed the cafeteria and spotted the food that was meant for the rich kids. It was very amusing to Yukio.

"Damn, this place is much bigger than the academy!" The boy with the spiky blue hair gasped, continuing to look in every direction then where the others were heading to.

Yukio blinked and turned his head to him puzzled. This is the…

"Don't mind him." said the other male with his white hair. "He's just an idiot."

He scoffed. "I'll have you re-remember that I am the one who surpassed the Gods, so you better praise me for glory Soul!"

It was then Yukio finally heard the long black hair girl silently tell the overexcited boy to keep his voice down and to not cause a scene. She seems like a big sister towards him. That kid? He surpass God?

The pigtail girl sighed, clearly embarrassed and annoyed. "I'm so sorry about him. He really is an idiot."

Yukio only smiled, relating to her situation in his head with his brother. "Oh no. He's no problem what's ever. Pretty amusing seems to fit."

Instead of taking that as an insult, like most people, this guy only grinned widely.

"Though, I'm afraid I'm unaware of an academy he mentioned…" Yukio only begged in his head this wasn't too personal or any of his business.

But then a smile came the pigtail girl as she said, "Yeah, he means Death Weapon Meister Academy."

His eyes grew wide, as his smiled looked to be pleased. "Really? The DWMA? That's amazing to have visitors from there. You're students?"

She nodded. "Yes sir. We've heard a lot of True Cross Academy as well from Lord Death. It's very amazing at what the teachers teach here."

"Eh, they can't stop bad guys like us." replied the white hair boy, clearly showing the impression of being bored. "So what's so good abou-"

CHOP!

"Shut it Soul! This academy is great, so don't you forget it!"

Yukio stood frozen, alarmed by the sound of a book hitting another student's head and sending him to the floor. The other two looked surprise by the sudden action from the pigtail girl, but then shrugged it off appearing not to be anything new to them. Just what exactly are they teaching at that academy?

He continued leading them to the office, along with Soul apologizing in advance of rubbing his sore head. These students seemed to be very interesting along the way with Yukio's questions. The one known as Soul is scythe, and is the partner of the meister, Maka Albarn. The other two were known as Black*Star and Tsubaki, a powerful match as partners. It was already clear to Yukio that Black*Star is the meister as he kept ranting how he had surpassed the Gods and is a God himself. What surprised him was the transformations Tsubaki had. She was a smoke bomb, a ninja sword, a throwing ninja star, a chain scythe, and the most amazing weapon, the Enchanted sword. Then it became a fun story telling of how she defeated her brother who inherited the Enchanted sword instead and how it passed to her. Eventually, they had arrived to the doors.

"Now Black*Star," Tsubaki asked kindly, trying to sound reasonable. "Please try not to do anything crazy and don't upset the headmaster."

He laughed at her. "You kidding? I'm probably gonna make him wish I was in his damn academy! I am Black*Star after all!"

Maka only sneered at him when his back was facing her instead. "Just don't touch anything or say anything you moron."

Yukio remained smiling at those two. Somehow it reminded of him and Rin when they were kids and it was their first day of school. Unlike Maka, Yukio was more shy to talk with his brother then furrowed his eyebrows at him. He then turned to the door, gave it a knock and two, and stepped in first to see the headmaster sitting at his desk…

"Excuse me? Mr. Fau..st…."

"Oh my! This was certainly a unexpecting greeting isn't it?"

… playing chess with a green hamster.

Surprisingly, the hamster was winning.

"Greetings mr. Okumura!" he smiled and waved towards the moled boy, acting to be nothing odd was happening with him and the hamster. "Do you need something?"

Yukio only blinked at what he saw. He knew Mephisto was a silly demon, but he never expected this far level of silly. "Um.. sorry to interrupt… your game.. But there are some visitors here who would like to see you. They travel all the way here from the DWMA."

Mephisto's eyes grew wide and he had dropped his next player of chess. He then smiled towards Yukio. "Oh how astonishing! Please send them in!"

He nodded, and stepped away from the entrance to reveal to the four of the headmaster he had. They seemed surprised as well to see him like this as well. They must have expected a much more mature man. They stepped in, passing Yukio and only Maka had bowed her respects to him along with Tsubaki. "Please to meet you, mr. Faust." Greeted Maka.

Mephisto then stood from the game and bowed to them as well. "It is quite a pleasure to meet you as well dear. Welcome to True Cross Academy!" He cheered, giving a positive vibe to the students. "It is an honor to have Death Weapon Meister Academy's students come to our establishment. I'm afraid I never received a call from Lord Death. I would have love to let the students throw a welcome party to your honor."

Even if they were from a pretty amazing school, they don't exactly need a party in their honor. They're just like any other student class, only battles a lot and transforms.

Black*Star seemed pleased with the word 'party'. "Well it's not too late to-"

CHOP!

Maka on the other hand felt no need for one. "Please ignore him." She says, twitching her eye with the book she held above the blue meister's head. "While we are flatter, there is no need to go through the trouble."

Yukio could her Soul murmur how he would have liked a party as well, but once Maka glared at him with that book, he knew to shut up and let her talk.

"Very well then." Mephisto chuckled. "It's still an honor. Please take a seat." Then he turned his attention to Yukio. "And thank you mr. Okumura for their assistance. I must say this school must have been difficult to get through, but you were indeed lucky to get pass the class representative."

Black*Star then stood up and pointed towards the moles student. "Ohhh so you're a nerd?"

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki exclaimed at her partner, unsure of what she heard was really coming from her partner.

Yukio only smiled at him. This kid just gets better and better. "You could say that. Though I'm nothing really special. It was a pleasure bringing them here mr. Faust."

Maka then smiled at him, respecting his kindness. "Thank you very much mr. Okumura. We hope to see you again soon."

Soul then looked at him. "Yeah, thanks man."

Tsubaki kindly thanked him for her and Black*Star's gratefulness since her partner is unable to thank people properly.

With that, Yukio had exited the office of the headmaster by leaving the DWMA's students there and heading back to the Cram school for class. He may be a little late, but it shouldn't be too much of a problem. After all their classes were in the afternoon so they had plenty of time to stay a little late.

Though as he made his way, he began to imagine how the DWMA appears to be. Perhaps it's just as big as True Cross Academy. He's never seen it but he's heard so much about it. It was his first offer to go to school, but since it was in America and was indeed very expensive to travel he didn't. He did study of what goes on and how it's related to somewhat of the academy he stays in. They almost specialized in the same thing. But it still pleased the mole demon twin that there were students from there.

 ** _111_**

"Ow! Let go of me you rooster!"

"Make me, asshole!"

Those moments of being excited by the fact there were special guests at True Cross had vanished the moment Yukio walked through the classroom he teaches. Before him was the class sitting in their desks, watching as Ryuji and his brother had a bit of a physical argument. Ryuji had held Rin in a headlock, almost threatening to pop his neck with the calming sympathy from Renzo and Konekomaru. Shiemi only stayed in her seat, afraid to be involved in this as she's not much of a fighter, or one to stop a fight. Izumo only watched at how silly they were acting, with the silent puppet student playing with puppet, unaware of what was happening at the outside world. Yukio couldn't believe this was happening in his class.

And to top it all…

"Shura, you've been here this whole time and you never bothered stopping them?" Yukio twitched his eye under his glasses, trying his best not to let his temper get the best of him. Thins always seem to go bad for him when he's with her.

She only sat on top of the desk, holding a beer in only lazy hand and continuing to watch as if Yukio was invisible. "You have to set your boundaries Yukio." She says, remaining to watch the two. "You either have to stop a fight and get to work, or lay back and enjoy the show."

Yukio just couldn't believe. How is this woman twenty seven and yet she acts like a sixteen year old?

Being the only one to pull his brother back, Yukio stepped towards the boys and gave support to Konekomaru with the strength in his arms to pull Rin away from Ryuji and Renzo. Once the two were seperated, Ryuji continued trying to reach and continue attacking while Rin tried hiding behind his brother. He's the older twin, yet he's hiding behind his little brother from one of the most hardworking students in the class.

Renzo let a sweat fall from his cheek as he struggled to holding back Ryuji. "Eh, sorry sir. These two were at it again.."

Once they were settled, Yukio spoke. "What started this in the first place?"

"Those idiots were only arguing over the Bible and which happened first." Izumo announced with her eyes turned away from the small group. Shiemi only giggled nervously at how crazy this became.

Seriously?

"I know how that damn Bible works you dumbass!" Rin yelled from behind his brother.

"Clearly you don't!" Ryuji yelled. "He kept on insinuating that Jesus was Japanese when he was clearly freaking Jewish!"

"If he was Jewish, why did Hitler killed so many damn people who were Jewish?! Wasn't he religious?!"

A hand was placed between the two from a distance to stop their bickering. Yukio lifted it back up and looked up. "Firstly, Rin you don't damn the Bible. That is a sign of disrespect towards God and you know it."

Rin blinked, and then let his head hanged embarrassed. "Yes sir.."

"And second, He is Jew-"

"HOW?!"

His eye began to twitch again. "He was born that way. Now I thought for sure you two were over the whole attacking each other thing?" If he remembered clearly, these two already became friends.

"Well he started it." Rin sticked his tongue out.

Ryuji sighed. He couldn't believe he was fighting again. "I'll have you known at was a simple quiet disagreement, and then he started getting all worked up that I said He was Jewish."

"Because that doesn't make sen-"

"Please enough of this. Jesus was Jewish! End of discussion." Yukio said. "We've already wasted enough time as it is."

"Oh yeah that reminds me." Shura said as she stood from the desk. "Where in the hell were you? I'm pretty sure I wasn't teaching today until mr. Tsubaki had told me there was a ruckus and I needed to take care of it."

He blinked at her. "Oh, I had to show some special guests to mr. Faust's office. They had to meet him and were a little lost."

"Well yeah, the school is pretty big." Rin mumbled to himself.

Oh how Yukio wished he had a book to hit his brother with.

"Who are they?" konekomaru asked, trying to avoid what had happened between his two friends.

"As much as I would love to explain their presence, we have to get back to work. Like I said earlier, we are a little behind.." He looked at Ryuji and Rin. ".. thanks mostly to those two."

The two looked embarrassed and let their heads fall over. "Sorry sir.." they both said.

He then smiled. "Anyway, let's get started class. Today's lesson is a pretty cool, yet pretty serious, topic; witches."

Shura then chuckled. "Man you kids are gonna have fun hearing this. Later."

Once Shura had exited the classroom, Yukio had began class. Rin and the others had returned to their seats to begin the lesson. He started with asking a student to volunteer by explaining what witches were. Typically, Izumo offered to do so. Once she had spoken, Yukio continued by how witches are created, whether they're born with these abilities or not. Throughout the lesson, Renzo, Ryuji, and Konekomaru were paying very close attention, same as Izumo with notes. Shiemi did the same as well, while Rin only began to snooze on some history that some witches were made. And as per usual, the puppet and his master only played then pay attention.

This was somewhat difficult for Yukio to explain since that arrival of students. He was only doing his best not to interfere with how that academy works, especially in witches. They were the same as how Exorcism was teaching, only there was little they knew then how the DWMA knew. In order to teach this, he probably had to ask permission of Lord Death to do that. Either way, he was pleased.

Thirty minutes had pass, for what seemed like an hour, when Yukio was about to bring in conclusion of their lesson for the day and what they'll be doing tomorrow. "There's our little known facts wit.." His voice had trailed away when he saw the door open and the sight of red and yellow had popped out through the door.

"Hey, Mephisto needs you and Rin to head to his office. It's serious."

He blinked at the word 'serious'. "T-Thank you Shura." Then he turned back to the class. "Alright we'll carry off tomorrow then on the rest of our lesson. Class dis-"

"Yeah yeah. Let's go Yukio!" Rin stood from his feet and made it to the door as quickly as he could. He even passed through Shura without a proper excuse. When will he ever learn manners?

The class had begin to pack their things and were ready to head home as Rin and Yukio began to make their way to Mephisto's office. While Rin wasn't seeing the possible situation, Yukio only sweated, praying inside his head nothing serious really was happening. Once they had arrived at the doors, they walked in to find him alone in his chair. Yukio began to question where Maka and her friends were. Perhaps they left before he got to see them again. Such a shame.

"Gentlemen!" Mephisto smiled at the two as they entered. "I'm thrilled to see you made it. We have a serious situation."

Rin sweated and panicked immediately. "We lost the two thousand yen bill?! Now how are we gonna eat?!"

Mephisto and Yukio looked at the demon boy, clearly aware he was a bigger idiot than he already is. Now this was indeed a new level for him. Mephisto shook his head. "Don't worry. Your money is still safe."

Rin sighed at the relief. Thankful he promises good meals for him, Utobach and Yukio tonight.

"It's your lives we have a problem."

And the he lost his appetite.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **Author's Note: Hi! I'll keep this somewhat short. Thank you very much for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter of the crossover. There will be more to come when the world is done being hard on school and my homework. So... Well I did promise this to be short so there XD have a nice day and see you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or Soul Eater**

 **Author's note is at da bottom!**

This wasn't what she completely had planned for the day. Her mission was falling apart with the kindness this guy gave them. There wasn't a need for a room to stay in. All they planned to do was take care of the business and head back for the DWMA. How on earth did they end up in this?

But she honestly couldn't be mad. This guy was nice enough to let her and her friends stay, and to eat, which was Black*Star's favorite part. She should be extremely grateful. Throughout that whole conversation with him though, Maka couldn't help but feel a sting of negative energy coming from somewhere. Was it the power of that monster overpowering the school? Was he in the office with them? Either way, it bothered her. But she couldn't say or do anything because there was no need to bring a panic to this academy. She did, however, had the feeling someone was watching how she was reacting the whole time; clenching fists on her knees of where she sat, shoulders more tense than usual, and kept sweating silently through her hidden cheek.

Could this be…

"Hey Maka!"

She jumped at the sound of her loud friend announcing her name. She looked to see Black*Star's mouth filled with so much food, including a bone that sticks out through his teeth. She then noticed he was pointing at her plate. "You gonna eat that?"

She sighed and pushed her plate towards him as the assassin smiley widely, grateful for her generosity. However, this was her way to make him shut up since he couldn't stop bragging of how he's a God. Other than that, she just wasn't hungry.

Then a pleasant giggle from Tsubaki caught Maka's attention. "Mr. Faust certainly is a nice man, isn't he?" She said as she leaned her drink closer to her mouth to take a sip from the edge.

Black*Star's grin grew after the large bite from the plate of meat Maka gave him. "You bet he is!" He said spitting little pieces of the food onto the table. "I never knew a clown could really make it into the life of rich people."

Maka flinched at the response of mr. Faust as a clown. "He's not a clown, Black*Star." She said.

"Then what's with that goofy outfit he was wearing? And I thought Lord Death was the only goofy director."

Her eye twitched as she said, "It's his way of looking casual. He has to represent the academy in someway that isn't a lazy appearance." Maka knew that her assassin friend wasn't always the most understanding or the brightest, but this was a new level with his way of thinking the life of academy directors.

The assassin then pushed the corn cob into his mouth, suck on the juice, and pull it out through his teeth, making corn cob naked. "He's got a odd way of showing an appearance then."

Tsubaki then felt a sweat on her cheek and grabbed a napkin to begin wiping Black*Star's messy cheek. "Please use your manners Black*Star. People are staring."

Once Maka turned her head, she knew the weapon was only trying to get her partner to behave since no one really put any attention on them. Sadly, Tsubaki was failing.

"So what was your deal Maka?"

She jumped at the sound of her partner's question and looked at him to find a lot of odd appearances with him; he barely touched his food, he's been quiet for a while, and he looks more serious than he normally is when looking 'cool'. She blinked at him, unsure by his question.

"Like why were you so tense in that Faust guy's office?" He asked.

So it was him who watched her. Thank goodness.

Maka only then stared down at the table of where her plate use to be, trying to find the words of the energy she felt. "I… I'm not sure how to explain it.." She said. "It was so.. Powerful and crazy. Just like what Stein said the energy could be."

Tsubaki's eyes widen. "Do you think mr. Faust is.."

"No he's not." She shook her head and finally looked at the weapon. "I sensed his soul and he's nowhere near to bring evil. He may be a demon, but he knows his place not to harm anyone."

Black*Star pulled his cup to his lips. "I don't see why we don't kill that clown instead. If he's a demon, shouldn't he be taken down?"

"He's caused no harm to the students here, and he runs this academy so it would really cause a issue with the DWMA and the Vatican."

Especially the Vatican…

"If you sensed his energy in the room," Tsubaki spoke. "do you think 'he' was there?"

Her head had only fallen at those words. What if he really was there? If he knows they're here to destroy him, their mission will fail. She'll fail…

 **SMACK!**

"Ouch!"

"Quit worrying so much about it."

Maka turned her head towards Soul as he pulled his hand away from her head. Did he seriously just hit his partner? "Even if he was in there, we'll take him down. You really need to relax Maka. This will grow mushrooms on your head and will make other students freak out."

This was one of the reasons they were partners. With a girl who wants so much to become successful and be just like her mother, it was a big rock to carry on her shoulders. Stress and too much studying got out of control to where the meister would barley sleep at night and never eat. She was what they call a workaholic. The big stress that rushed over her shoulders when she applied at the academy was finding a partner. With her determination and expectations, she couldn't see herself with a partner. No weapon could possibly handle someone like her. But when she had met Soul, he was able to understand and work with her. Whenever there were nights where she worked herself to death, he had to snap it out of her. Normally a yell of going in the shower, or stuff like at that moment when he smack her head and told her to calm down would help.

He was indeed the best partner she has, and she was extremely grateful for that.

She smiled at him, finally letting her shoulders fall. "You're right." She said. "Sorry about that."

"Ah don't apologize. We were bothering you about it anyway." He said turning back to his food and finally eating the meat he had been expecting to taste.

It was then Maka wished she hadn't given up her food, but then she began to think of the time she would enjoy spending here. Even though she would rather have it done and over with, that way she can get home to the cat monster of their home, Maka found herself enjoying her time at True Cross.

"I still wish that clown could have thrown us a party." Said Black*Star as he let out a giant burp. The sound of his belching had caught the eyes of some students and instantly, Tsubaki blushed and had her head fallen.

Maka only sighed at the weapon's embarrassment from her partner. Poor Tsubaki.

 ** _222_**

Silence raged between the twins, unsure if what they heard from their director was the truth. They had only been here for a minute and now felt the knife of fear stab into their hearts. Normally Mephisto is only trying to make a laugh come from between the two boys, but he seemed pretty serious. However, Rin wasn't sure what Mephisto was even talking about, Yukio had the sense he knew.

This was not what they were expecting.

"S-Seriously?!" Rin spoke to break the tension. "That's not funny Mephisto!"

The director only smiled at them. "As much as I am a man of jokes, this isn't a joke."

This only bother Yukio to ask. "W-What exactly are you talking about, sir?" He asked.

Mephisto then turned his attention to the teacher/student. "I'm pretty you may have guessed it mr. Okumura, but it seems that there have been some recent reports of murders and kidnappings down the area."

Rin blinked surprised. "Murders? What the hell?"

He continued. "They have been reported mostly far from the academy, and it appears that young teenage girls are the targets we find dead or missing. According to our special guests, they have mostly attacked our students from the outside of Tokyo, and arrived here to help stop and find the killer."

The two only kept blinking at the director. How could they not been informed about this? In fact, does the staff know? As Yukio is a part of the Exorcist's teachers, he should have had a meeting to attend about this. Why was the DWMA the only ones informed?

This didn't still make sense to Rin though as Mephisto only changed into another topic. "What does that have to do with us?" He asked.

With a sigh, Mephisto leaned back into his chair to turn his smile into a frown. "According to witness' of these attacks, there were reports of blue flames encountering these young girls when they were found dead."

Their eyes had grown wider…. No way…

"And…. The DWMA has been reported from someone that the spawn of Satan is 'hiding' in True Cross Academy."

"W-Wha… But…. No…" Yukio was out of words. He can't be serious.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Rin yelled. "Who in the hell reported that?!"

"Unfortunately I'm not sure. The students from the DWMA doesn't even know who informed their academy about this. But either case, they believe the spawn of Satan is the cause of these killings…" His eyes had then grown dark as he let his head go down. ".. and they were order to come here and eliminate him."

Rin could feel his legs becoming weak and his stomach wanting to vomit. Then again, he hasn't eaten. Who could possibly spread a… Well it wasn't technically a lie. The sons of Satan did attend True Cross Academy. But they weren't the cause of these killings and weren't hiding. Sure, not most of the high school students know about Rin and Yukio's history as being demons, but there's no way they ever caused a threat to the academy where everyone knew. Also, they BOTH were the children of Satan, not just one.

Unless someone saw Rin before only activating his flames and panicked…

"I think I understand our situation sir Pheles, as it's clear we have some damages to fix up." Yukio responded. At last he had said something without so much stuttering.

"You did tell them that we're good guys right?" Rin asked, sweating at how bad this was becoming.

Mephisto shook his head. "I only acted surprise that the child of Satan was here and gladly allowed them to stay in one of our few dorms here until they found him."

He scoffed."What?! Why would you do that?!" Rin was becoming more and more angry by the minute.

"Simple." Said Mephisto. "You can't just immediately tell them you're both good children and expect them to understand. They're very strict at following their orders, especially someone like Maka Albarn. They must witness your kindness! Otherwise they'll only believe you're tricking them. Lord Death was fooled once by a Kishin, and he would never let that happen again at the DWMA."

"The hell is the… DM… DA.. Wait…"

"The DWMA, other wise known as Death Weapon Meister Academy, is one of the strongest academies in our time." Yukio began to explain for his silly brother. "They specialized in meisters and weapons working together to create peace and stop madness from evil kishins. Kishins are like demons, but barley extreme to our level of evil.

"When a meister gives his or her weapons ninety nine kishin souls and one witch soul, they create a Death Scythe and become the director, Lord Death's personal weapon."

Rin only continue to blink at his twin. "Lord Death?"

He sighed, forgetting his brother isn't fully educated on the names. "Grim Reaper, Rin?"

Then he smiled. "Ohh! I know that!"

Mephisto smiled widely as he sat up. "Spoken like a true master! Excellent work mr. Okumura." He congratulated Yukio and then sat back down. "With this news and their protection, you both must be given a low profile of your presences, especially you Rin. Unlike your brother, your powers come and go as they please when they're unleashed from the Koma sword. They also come depending on your temper. So in order to be certain you're under control…" Then he pointed a finger at the demon boy. ".. We'll have to keep your sword away from you."

Rin scoffed at the director. Unbelievable. "What? I can't give up my sword!" He said, gripping on the package that carried his sword tightly. "What am I supposed to do if I'm in battle when training to be an exorcist?! I need my sword!"

"That can't be too hard." Mephisto said smiling at the reaction he expected. "Your classmates already known you're both the spawn of Satan, am I correct?"

They both nodded.

"Then if you inform them of the situation, which I will certainly be doing that with the staff, I'm sure they can give you a hand. You might even leave more skills than a knight like you wanted to."

"While I understand the reason of keeping Rin's sword away for a while sir," Yukio replied. "We cannot let Shura take responsibility for it. All the time she's had it, she's only given it to him at the worst times."

Mephisto blinked. The twins assumed he didn't know about that. "Oh dear. That is very true." He then looked down to his desk and began to stroke his pointy beard, thinking and thinking of what they could do. He could watch the sword himself, but then a little hamster might try to get a hold of it and cause trouble. The exorcist class Rin has wouldn't be able to resist and play with it possibly or give it to him when all is lost.

Then his eyes spark at the idea.

"Why don't you watch over the Koma sword then, mr. Okumura?"

Yukio blinked at the sudden offer. He never expected himself to watch the sword like their father did. At least with Fujimoto, he kept it safe with a certain key and where demons or Coal Tars can't never get passed the monastery. But then there was indeed a drawer that could fit the weapon in. As long as Rin doesn't catch him bringing it out where it hides, it shouldn't be much of a trouble.

He smiled at the director. "I guess I could keep it under surveillance."

Rin's eye began to twitch. Four eye moled face jerk…

"As for you Rin.."

He jumped at his name and looked at the goofy man. ".. you must be very careful when being around the DWMA students. Believe it or not, the academy requires students who detect certain souls and can sense of one is human or not. Not everyone has this ability, but Maka Albarn certainly does. So when you're around her especially, keep it together or she'll find the demon within you, or even mr. Okumura as well."

This Maka Albarn Rin has heard over and over was starting to finally be his final nerve ticking. Just how talented is this Maka anyway? She sounded like a loser to him. 'Probably just another rich kid..' He thought.

"Yeah yeah," he said, rolling his eyes. "I got it."

Mephisto's grin began to grow wide. "In that case," he said. "I would like for you to give them a tour of the academy!"

Everything had turned paled. His hair, his eyes, and his skin. Rin felt his jaw wanting to hit the floor and never come up to talk ever again. "What?! But didn't Yukio gave them a tour?"

"Only half a tour." Yukio responded to his brother. "I was only leading them to sir Pheles office and all they saw was what I could show to show them the way (Author: here comes the 'do you know the way' comments XD). You can show them the rest."

"Besides, this could give them a chance to get to know you before they get to know 'what' you are." Mephisto added, pleased the reaction Rin kept giving.

"B-But…. But.. The academy… It's so big.." He mumbled, trying to reason. It was clear though he was failing.

"Excellent! I expect good hearings from their tour by Rin Okumura. Meanwhile as they're here, please do indeed assist them to find this monster. I hate to hear my students are being attack and murder. It's very devastating."

Yukio bowed to Mephisto. "Of course sir Pheles."

"Well that's all I had to say. Thank you for coming down here. Oh and Rin.." He caught his attention. "As before, say what you want about those fangs, ears, and tail. But those flames are still a no no. Understood?"

Rin growled. "Yeah I got it. I just don't see why you're not after Yukio too. He's the son of Satan as well."

"Well he has more control on his actions, unlike you. Have a lovely day gentlemen!" He began to wave as the two demons left his office.

Rin felt everything just fall apart. Some students from an intensed school has come to kill him and possibly Yukio and he isn't allowed to have his sword or help out in exorcism. He just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry his eyes out.

He then muttered under his breath, "Everyone sucks…"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Author's Note: Firstly, I just wanna thank and give a shoutout to 'Everything Entertainment' for the wonderful review and letting me know about the mistakes I accidentally put in the grammar. I'm not gonna lie, I'm not the best writer and still have some works to work with and will accidentally misspell something without realizing it XD sorry about that guys. I promise I'll work on it. Anyway thank you man! Means a lot to hear that and hopefully this chapter doesn't have any mistakes ' let me know if it does. Thank you all for reading and I'll see you guys next time. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or Soul Eater!**

 **Author's Note: Before we get started, I wanna thank everyone for the reviews I've gotten so far. It really means a lot to me you guys actually like this and want to see what happens next. I'm excited to show it all to you guys! There is something I like to say so that way there's no confusion in the chapter today.**

 **This is a response to 'A weird person' (this is their account name): Hey there! I'm super glad you like it, and thanks for the cookies! They're yummy! As for the two series... It's kinda hard to explain. See, I was introduced to the two series by watching the anime first before reading any mangas. I still haven't read any, but I learn from research and some videos about in 'Soul Eater', Death the Kid becomes the next Grim Reaper when his lines connect (thus killing Lord Death... Sad face..) and takes over the school. Also other things in the manga I learn is probably gonna be included in this. So this is basically both animes after they both reached their ending episodes (Soul Eater after episode 51 and Blue Exorcist after episode 25), but I made it where after the defeat of Asura after Maka's fist of bravery, later in the series it becomes more like the manga and Death the Kid becomes symmetrical, and Lord Death dies. But there are two things I did not do off of the manga. In the story is that Soul became a Death Scythe. But I decided not to make him one yet. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to participate in this mission right? Also, Crona is not dead (though idk if I'll let him/her appear in this story... Should I?). But yeah, there's the timeline basically XD. I do appreciate you asking because if I do let this chapter slide without a explanation of the timeline, I'm sure everyone would be so confused. So little of the manga is here, all mostly after both animes ended. I hope this helped out a little '.**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter!**

"I really don't see why I have to do it. You know I'm not good talking to people, Yukio." Spoke the whining eldest demon twin, letting his arms fall in defeat as they walked through the halls of True Cross. "Can't you just show them around and say I did it? I'll cook you anything you want for dinner!"

"Sorry Rin." Yukio replied without giving a look from his eyes towards his brother. "Orders are orders." A groan was his reward that brought him to smile at how silly Rin was behaving.

Never in all of Rin's life did he feel so nervous. The first day at Cram school did give him the shivers, but that washed away when his confidence took a hold of him. Now that he knew the fact that he and Yukio are in possible danger, it gave him thoughts of what could happen if they were revealed. He could defeat them, as he was stronger than humans, but he could never have the heart to do it unless they would try to kill him. That or if they are just evil. What made Rin so tensed - when he's actually a bit scared - was the fact that a student by the name Maka Albarn can sense souls. He questioned Yukio throughout their way to the cafeteria of how that was possible. It didn't make sense if this was a human. All he could understand was that when you're a powerful meister at the DWMA, you're either born with the talent or not.

They continued to talk about other things Rin should be aware of from DWMA students like soul wavelengths, soul protection from witches, and soul resonance. It did give Rin some relief that his soul is possibly protected as his demonic powers are hidden within Kurikara. But his younger brother warned him that the way how his flames work sometimes through his temper, his demonic soul can be given away easily so he'll have to keep it together. Oh, how Rin wished he could just returned to class or the dorm he stayed in. He really didn't want to give a tour, especially in a academy as big this.

Yukio could see the stress his brother was carrying. He could understand him somewhat. As he was speaking when he was announced as the freshman class representative, he felt like crying like he use to when he was a child. The fact everyone stared and listened was probably one of the few stresses of high school he has ever been through, leaning him closer to the dark once again. That was the one place he wanted to avoid forever. But he was able to gain his confidence when he saw the surprise look on Rin when he started to give his speech. Somehow amusement helps.

He smiled. "You know, they're pretty nice when you get to know them." He said, trying to give his brother some relief. It did work a little when the shoulders fell. "One of them really does remind me of you; all big and likes to brag, and by the way he speaks, he's a pretty powerful meister if he really did surpass the Gods."

Rin blinked at that. Someone actually surpassed God? He was never a fan of mythical stuff like Zeus and Hercules, but he knows the only thing to kill a God is by another God. And yes, surpass doesn't mean kill, but that was still amazing. This was coming from a meister… a human. A human is unlikely to do anything against something so powerful.

"R- Really?" He said looking at his brother. "One of them surpassed God?"

"To be honest, I doubt he's even caught any Kishin souls. So I find it hard to believe that kid really surpass God."

He twitched his eye. Really? He can't even be a little more supportive on whoever it is he's talking about?

"Nice Yukio." sarcastically Rin says.

At last, they had arrived at the few front doors of the cafeteria. The last time Rin was here, he was about to draw his sword so he could destroy the rich kids for receiving such delicious food and he had nothing. It gave him a reason to chuckle at that memory. Poor Yukio really had to deal with him. There weren't too many students. Then again, it was already an hour after the day had ended and a few students who need to stay for after classes can enter where they go. This was why he was lucky to have a brother who was smart. He didn't have to deal with tutoring or more teachers. Although, it didn't help when Yukio had to actually teach than give him the answers. As typically, there was no one he knew, so he didn't need to wave randomly.

Yukio then turned his attention in the large room. "There they are."

Rin flinched, remembering why he was there in the first place. As he turned his attention to where his brother's eyes wandered to, he spotted a table with four, unfamiliar teenagers. Obviously by their clothing it was clear, but so was their facial appearances. He had never seen such unusual people. Sure, a few students here and there have dyed their hair a unnatural color of either green or pink, but these kids not only have some unusual hair color but also styles. One kid has super spiky hair that almost resembles a star, and the two girls have their hair in a ponytail of some sort where it looks they don't have much hair. The only POSSIBLE normal looking one was the one with white hair. Rin was very unsure how to think. He tried to come up right then what to say when he walks up there and offers their tour. Does he say something smart? Does he need to be an asshole to where he doesn't care but actually does? Does he need to ignore them until he noticed them?

….. Yeah he had nothing.

"Well, I better take that."

With a swoosh with his under arm to lift up, Rin gasped at the sudden grip he felt from the red package that carried his sword. Once he turned his head, ready to throw a punch to the one who stole it without asking, he blinked seeing Yukio holding it in his hand. "Oh come on!" He said. "It's not like I'm gonna battle myself showing them around. Can't I hold onto it just this once?"

"No Rin. Orders are orders, and mine were to take your sword away." He replied. "If they see you with it, they'll question it to see your skills. They're meisters and weapons after all. Besides, I gotta hide this from you and I know the perfect place."

"B-But… Yukio, you know I'm not good at stuff like this!" He protested.

"Why is this bugging you so much? You're just showing them around. You want them to keep away from your secret don't you?"

Rin stayed silent for a moment. He looked down to his feet to only remind himself this won't be the worst thing. He's only showing them around. "Yeah but.."

"Then this shouldn't be a problem. You got this. Now if you'll excuse me.." And with that, he left his brother alone, demanding him to come back and listen. But no matter how loud, Yukio wasn't gonna listen right now. It just wasn't fair to Rin. Yukio is a spawn of Satan as well, yet here's his older brother getting all the demands and hiding. He may not show his flames as much as Rin can when unleashing Kirigakure, but those ears and fangs can give it away just as much as he could.

He began to feel a sweat fall from his cheek, still unsure how to do this. He doesn't know anything about these guys, and he really doesn't want to make a fool of himself. But it was clear he couldn't turn back. Maybe this won't be too bad. As long as they weren't expecting too much, it should be fine.

But he knew instantly he wasn't gonna do well.

The way they look could possibly be super emo or gothic. But the smiled they would give every so often could indicate they're actually social butterflies. This was too much for him. How exactly was he gonna introduce himself…

Then he had brightened with a smile as the idea came to mind. As anyone would do to know what they're dealing with, he'll study them up close without them realizing his presence. Then he could perhaps come up with a solution to show them around.

It was indeed seeming to be somewhat stupid, but he wasn't getting much success from the distance he was already from them.

A group of students began to walk past him, which was the perfect opportunity to walk closer to the guests. He tip toe, doing his best to be unnoticeable, although the blond had stared at him at his actions. He apologize to her in advance and said he'll be gone in a moment, which result her to threatening him that if he flips her skirt he would receive a big headache. At last he was far from them, hiding behind the vending foods to get a closer look. With this up close, he could see a new feature on the guy with white hair; he had big sharp teeth as well. They weren't fangs like his. They were more to be a pair of shark teeth where every tooth is sharp. Is he a demon?

Even though he was somewhat close to them, his hearing rage was nowhere to reach success. So then he bend to his knees and wobble towards where the tasty food was. Luckily, this one had a glass that was see through and he could see up close of the students without them noticing. His stomach had growled, giving the demon a reminder he needs food. Only then did he whimper at how he's unable to eat because of two reasons. The first was for the tour, and the second was because of the price.

Damn rich kids…

"So who do you think is the doofus that's going to give us a tour?" Said the one with white hair as he leaned the fork of meat towards his sharp teeth.

"I do hope it's mr. Okumura." Said one of the girls, smiling at the shark boy. Rin had then eyed the one with pigtails. "He is a very nice guy."

One of them snorted. "You kidding? He's such a nerd."

"Now Black*Star…" The other girl groaned, knowing this wasn't gonna be decent from what her partner had to say.

The other girl didn't hesitate towards him. "Be respectful Black*Star. You were very rude to him earlier, and I would really appreciate it if you would just behave."

Then he laughed, throwing a apple in the air and open his mouth to swallow the whole fruit. Damn, this kid had one big appetite. "Well, when you're as big of a star as me, you gotta show those mortals their place!"

Rin's eye twitched at the comment about his brother. ' _What a jerk.._ ' he thought. Throughout his years in Junior High, he had enough studying to know this kid was known as a douchebag; always praising about himself, acting big and tough to where everyone around him is only weak, and likes to pick fights whether it's physical or not. A tour with this kid is gonna be a real pain in the ass.

The girl next to the bluette grew a sweat on her cheek, embarassed by how her partner was already misbehaving. By Rin's perspective, she was the innocent one; so sweet, understanding, and sadly and possibly, a pushover. Encountering girls like her made him feel sorry for them as they have no way to defend themselves when needed. Usually he had to be the one protecting them, but only by his choice and no one else's.

"Come on dude," said the guy with white hair, unamused by the laughing bluette. "Just behave. It's already hard going on any missions with you lately."

"Yeah right! You all know you have the best time when Black*Star's around!" His grin grew wider at the pride he held inside him.

The girl with pigtails suggests otherwise as she shook her head. "No, not really."

Clearly by Rin's point of view, the boy didn't care if one had a different opinion about himself. He continued. "Everyone just loves me so much, even Soul and Kid would become gay for me!"

' _Please tell me this isn't the kid Yukio was telling about._ ' Rin thought in his head. ' _The one who surpassed God._.'

"Bullshit. I'm as straight as a banana." the boy with shark teeth spoke again. "But so what? You mean every guy you meet would be gay for you?''

"You bet their asses they would! Especially that mole dork from earlier." Rin blinked at the features of 'mole' and 'dork'. Was he talking about Yukio? He knew for a fact his brother was not gay, or into dating. If anything, Yukio rather become too busy with work as an exorcist then find a date with some girl or even a guy… right?

The girl with the pigtails glared at the bluette. "Shut it!" She said. "There's nothing wrong with being homosexual, and I'm pretty certain mr. Okumura isn't!"

"How are you so sure?" He grinned at her. "Usually people like him are; nerdy, has random stuff on his face, and is mister goody good. Conclusion, gay!"

Rin had nothing against homosexuals. If anything, he would do anything to protect them from the people who dares to point fingers and say they'll go to Hell. But when the mention of his brother, and the insults this kid was giving, it was boiling in his veins of the blood he had. He could feel his flames wanting to unleash and his tail twitching inside his shirt to grab him by the neck declaring to the demon to fight. Not to mention, those points are all false! Makes sense, but he knows his brother. He knows who he is and what he is.

"Black*Star, please stop?" The girl next to him pleaded, remaining to look in her lap to avoid eye contact with anyone. The bluette looked at her with a questioning look, then turned it into another one of his large smiles. "Why? I'm just speaking the truth is all."

"That's no excuse to accuse people like that.." She mumbled.

"Oh, so it's okay if people who see me can accuse me, but me doing the same isn't?"

"Yeah, because you're making it worse, especially towards someone who is innocent." Pigtails spoke, becoming frustrated with him. Her fists were clenching on the table as her blood raised in a heat of anger as well. "And what people have said to you before is nothing compare to homosexuality!"

He scoffed at her. "It's basically the same thing. So don't even try getting a crush on him ladies. There's no-"

"MY BROTHER IS NOT GAY!"

He had no idea what happened. Nothing told him to say it. Once he said those words, eyes were reflected onto him to find the sound of an angry person. Then a fear striked his spine to jump backwards, slipping on the shiny floor, and fall on his back. Pain ached in his lower back, but it wasn't too injured as his demonic healing will be just fine. Lifting himself back up, he rubbed the wounded tailbone, and prayed in his head the 'guests' didn't notice. So far, no one has encountered to ask if he was well. Then again, almost half of the students at True Cross don't really consider him a part of their establishment. He didn't care for that though. He finally let out his last bag of air he held for so long finally relieved.

But the image of a girl with familiar pigtails, along with a guy with white hair and sharp teeth, walking towards him brought embarrassment to warm his red cheeks. "You alright dude?" asked the guy.

Great, just great. First impression he gives is a slip, and now everyone probably thinks of him as a doofus. Not only by these new people, but by other students as well in the cafeteria. Rin really hated it when he was the center of attention… well at least in these situations. Now what can he do?

' _Orders are order_ '... Damnit Yukio.

He used his hands to grab a hold from the floor and stood up with his legs, which made him realize how tall he was. The girl was very short compared to Rin. The shark boy was barely an inch taller than her, almost close to his own height. These two were very young he noticed. "Yeah, I'm alright.." He said at last, brushing away any dust that appeared on his uniform. "You guys the kids I'm suppose to show around?"

As he watched their reactions, he'd noticed very different traits these four gave. For one, the other two who had the bragging kid didn't bother to stand and see if he was alright. They remained in their seats with the bluette continuing his meal. The girl next to him at first looked very worried, but seeing him stand up to being well relaxed her with a small smile. The white shark boy only blinked at him and gave him a shrug from his shoulders as an answer. On the other hand, the girl with pigtails didn't look pleased. She looked worried at first, but then frowned after he asked if they were who he was looking for. He didn't say anything that could have offended her… did he?

She then sighed and said, "First off, we're not kids. We're the same age as you I'm sure, unless you're only twelve."

So that's what pissed her off..

The guy next to her poked her arm, giving her a look that wasn't too satisfying to her. Rin knew that look. Yukio always gave it to him when he'd do something stupid. He called it the "be-nice-and-behave" reaction. The girl then inhaled and let out her breath, controlling her tone to be a little more positive. "Second, yes we are. I'm assuming you're our tour for True Cross?" She continued.

"Yeah." He really didn't understand this gesture when he would meet someone. But he knew if he didn't try to act like a fancy proper guy, he'd have another lecture from his brother or Mephisto. So he reached his hand out, didn't care for whoever would grab it. "My name is Rin."

The girl blinked at the sudden action, but didn't hesitate to lean her hand and-

Someone's hand beat her to it. "Greetings mortal! Get ready to feel honored for meeting a true God who saved everyone on earth from the clutches of evil! The names-"

CHOP!

"Don't interrupt when someone's talking Black*Star!" yelled the pigtail girl with a book in her hand attacking the head of the bluette in front.

Rin could feel his heart beating so fast from the attack, and wasn't sure how to react or respond to this. He watched to see others discouraged by this: which made him feel more outcasted since the shark guy only chuckled and the girl remaining at the table, who was deciding to join them, looked embarrassed but smiled. He blinked, watching a bump grow on the boy's head and hearing him groan in pain. "Two in one day! Better watch your mouth dude." said the white hair guy.

"Oh shut the hell up, Soul." said the aching bluette. Yukio was right about this kid. Now Rin just hated being compared to him.

He shook his head after that frozen staze. "Okay then…"

"Sorry about him." the tall girl apologized, sweating up a storm on her cheek. "He can really become excited when he meets new people."

"A little too excited.." the other girl mumbled, shaking her shoulders to hold it all in. After taking a deep breath and letting it out, she looked back at the demon boy. "Anyway, it's a 'pleasure', to meet you. I am Maka Albarn, and this is my partner, Soul Eater." She pointed to the chuckling shark guy. Rin noticed how she added a different tone at the word 'pleasure', seeming to be displeased by his appearance. He only hoped she didn't figure out he was a demon already. But the name did strike out as a reminder of what Mephisto said about her.

She then introduced the other two as Tsubaki and Black*Star - even though Rin heard the name a lot. They were partners as well. After she described the location they come from, which Rin ignored a little, she bowed her thanks to him. He only blinked, and sighed. ' _Time to get to work_ ' he thought to himself. ' _Get ready to work out your legs.._ '

 **333**

A sip from his ramen noodles liquids slipped into his throat as he leaned the cup towards his open mouth. Normally he had no care to drink it's fluids, but when he thinks it keeps him concentrated. It's kinda like his brother when he begins to chew on his long sharp nails, only less filthy and dangerous.

The arrival of students from the DWMA was indeed a treat to Mephisto Pheles, as that academy was worth putting a lot of his money into it. Even getting a chance to talk to two of the highest - well not so high when it's Black*Star and his partner, Tsubaki are involved - teammates from the academy was exciting to learn everything from them. Although, he became curious after the description of their mission; destroyed the spawn of Satan. He already had permission from the Vatican to keep him under his wing as a weapon to destroy Satan, so they should have known everything was safe as it can be. Then again, Death Weapon Meister Academy was in America, and it had been a very long time since Mephisto has entered the establishment.

He did made a decision in his mind to informed them that 'they' did exist and are being taken care of, but went against it for many reasons. Afterall, watching the one girl become uncomfortable in the office was a sign not to say anything about the Okumura brothers. Mephisto really did a good job convincing the young meisters and weapons about the possible child being alive. He wondered if they already knew he was a demon himself. But that didn't matter as he will be alright and live on.

It was Rin and Yukio he was worried about.

Mephisto didn't completely like the idea either to take Rin's sword away, but what else can he do? He couldn't hide it in his office, eyeing the green hamster he held in his hand throughout the conversation, and Yukio made a good point about Shura keeping an eye on it as she's given it to the demon boy too many times for no good reasons. So it was best Yukio kept it safe.

Still…

"What's the matter, big brother?"

He twitched his eye a little. "Oh nothing, Amaimon." he said towards the transforming demon king in front of him. "Shouldn't you be in your disguise? You clearly feel more comfortable as a ball of fur."

"I'm alright. No one is coming in for a while and I have to stretch." As said, he began. "So why so gloomy?"

"I wouldn't necessarily say 'gloomy' is the word." said Mephisto. "'Concern' is the word."

"So why so concerned?"

"Normally when situations like this happen from the DWMA, Lord Death would informed of an arrival from his students coming to me. That's how we both work usually. Lately he's been too quiet, and I guess you can say it's a bit upsetting to me." As being two powerful immortals of the world, Lord Death and Mephisto were indeed friends for a long while. They weren't exactly best friends, but do count on each other when a certain turn of events gets in the way. Even though the DWMA's targets are to being demons known as kishins, Lord Death had no intention to adding Mephisto to his list as he was as innocent as he can be. They use to chat about their academy's events and dramas with the students, but the grim reaper has indeed gotten very quiet over the past year. Mephisto only believed it being an issue at his academy. Maybe Asura returned?

Amaimon blinked at him, expression remaining to be the same; emotionless. "So why are you worried? Our younger brother's sword has been taken away so his soul won't unleash his demonic powers. I am disappointed though you didn't leave it here."

"Because I know you'll try to take it for yourself. I refuse to have another episode of you making a forest almost catch on fire." He then sigh. "Besides, Maka Albarn is a powerful meister, believe it or not. Sensing a soul is her special ability as a meister, and you know how our younger brother is with his temper."

"Very true."

Silence enraged in the office, both of them thinking of the situation with the Okumura brothers and the guests. Amaimon had no interest to bite his nail just yet as he thought about the students. Ever since his encountered attacking his young brother, he had no interest to try and reveal himself again. Other than Rin killing him, the Vatican can go after him for causing such a chaos from before. Though, Maka Albarn… she sounds very interesting… made him wonder what she's like in battle…

"That is it!" He jumped from his older brother's shout and turned his head towards him, watching the headmaster walking towards his large mirror in the corner of the room. He blinked at him confused. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Simple. I am going to call and demand an explanation from Lord Death. This is unacceptable!" he said, facing the mirror and let his breath create a fog through the reflection. "It's probably best you keep yourself distant from the mirror. I'm not sure he'll be please to see you."

"Alright then." With that, the king of earth transformed to his original hamster and jumped behind the lamp on the desk. He watched his older brother write on the mirror and say the chant. "42 - 42 - 564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door."

The mirror began to vibrate and glow lightly as the call was being made. As this went on, Mephisto began to tap his finger on his arm. He wasn't kidding about being upset that Lord Death didn't informed him. He'll admit he's done some things that Lord Death wasn't pleased with himself, but this was a new low for the grim reaper. He didn't dare to hold back once this call was answered. A white flash ignited in the mirror, seeing as the call was at last being made. Before the image was shown of the grim reaper, Mephisto said unhappily, "Lord Death! You better have a good explanation why you didn't bother to…."

He blinked at the sudden image that appeared from the mirror, confused by the appearance. The Lord Death he knew was covered in his black cloth and wore his silly mask of a skeleton, but this one was different. Yes, he was black and somewhat white all over, but he didn't wear a mask or let his black cloth cover his arms and legs. If anything, this person looked to be a human, along with golden eyes, eyes Mephisto was amazed by. But those stripes around his head, it was the sign that hit him.

His frown had turned to a grin, pleased to see what he was witnessing before his very eyes. "Well, well, well… Greetings Death the Kid." he said, changing his upset tone to become pleased.

The said person only blinked, very confused by the sudden call he received. "Um… May I help you sir?" he asked.

"Why, you don't remember me? Then again, you were a child when we first met." He watched Kid shake his head, clearly doesn't remember. He chuckled. "I was a good friend of your father's, Mephisto Pheles."

Now that he remember as his eyes had grown wide. He watched the little grim reaper take a step back, but still remained in his position in the mirror. It really has been that long since the two of them met, hasn't it?

"Mephisto Pheles…" said Kid, blinking at the demon in front. "That's a name I haven't heard in a long time. Father has indeed mention you from time to time."

"Well it's great to hear the honorable grim reaper still remembers." he chuckled, pulling his hat off his head and then bowing to his mirror. Then he lifted his head back up. "Though I am suspicious that Lord Death had passed away. Am I correct?"

He nodded. "You are. What I want to know is how you know that when you were clearly asking for him."

Mephisto pulled himself back to stand straight. "Well it has been over a year since we have connected to each other or had a simple tea party, so of course I wouldn't have known at first. But these stripes.." He pointed to the white stripes Kid had in his raven hair. ".. I told him those stripes would come in such a young age." He watched him flinched at the sudden responded, so he continued. "You see, your father and I made a wager about your stripes. He told me those stripes will let him pass on and make you become the next grim reaper, but he was expecting you to pass age 21 to have those stripes connect. However, I had another theory that your stripes would connect when you are at least a teenager as you are a pretty mature child for your age."

"Is that so?" He heard the suspicion in his voice, and it gave me chuckles inside his soul. The grim reaper then looked down at the ground he stood on. "At least someone treats me like an adult."

Sudden arms wrapped around Kid's neck, pulling him close and revealing a girl of blonde hair and puffy cheeks of warmth. She had a smile very large and strength that was unbelievable that woman could possess…. Well in their point of view at least. "Aww! Don't feel bad Kid!" She said giggled, hugging him tighter. "You're still an awesome grim reaper like your daddy, right big sis?~"

A third voice was included, with another girl walking next to the two short ones. She shook her head at the other girl's silly idea. "Patty, come on. Let's not kill Kid from another one of your death hugs." She said, feeling a sweat fall from her cheek.

"Okay!~" Once she let him go, Kid fell on his knees gasping for air. He held his hand to his neck to be sure, and feel the air coming in and out from his throat. He thanked the tall one, known as Liz, and stood back up. Mephisto did everything in his power not to laugh, but that didn't stop him from mentioning… "I say, are these your weapons your father has told me about?"

Kid looked back at Mephisto after giving the one known as Patty a small lecture not to grab people by the throat - which didn't make any affect as she only giggled. "Yes?" he replied.

"How astonishing!" he said. "They are very lovely young ladies aren't they?"

Mephisto watched their reactions: Kid's remained the same with a stare that seemed kinda cold, the tall one Liz rubbed her arm lightly feeling uncomfortable but still thanked him, and Patty smiled and waved back. He heard Kid clear his throat. "So, the wager you made with my father.." He mentioned, going back to before. "What exactly was your part of the bargain if you were correct?"

Typical was all Mephisto thought in his head. Whenever a wager comes up in a conversation, someone has to question and then demand a positive response. It wasn't anything too serious to Mephisto's point on the end, but not everyone can agree can they? "Oh, nothing big like most of our wagers." He said at last. "Our end of the deal if your father won was that I'd be responsible for the kishin you have underneath your academy. Although that deal would now be a waste if he was still here, now wouldn't it?"

Kid didn't say anything.

"I guess you can say Lord Death was getting irritated babysitting a monster all the time." It was meant to be a joke, but it seemed the three through the mirror didn't find it amusing - Patty mostly looked confused.

"Is there a reason you called sir?" Kid asked, clearly becoming impatient.

"Now now," Mephisto said. "There's no need to be rushed. It has been a long time since we've talked Death the Kid, but then again being the new ruler of Death City and Death Weapon Meister Academy you're a busy man." He knew he touched a nerve when he saw Kid's gold eyes lower to the ground instead of his head. "I was simply calling your father to know why he didn't informed me your academy's top students were coming to True Cross Academy. But I think now I see why as you're the new ruler, and barely remember much of me, huh?"

At last, the grim reaper spoke. "Not exactly. Father has mention you every so often, but nothing to where it was long lasting conversations." He felt the tall one poke his shoulder and glared at her. "I do apologize though for their sudden arrival. I'm sure they came to you about the situation."

Mephisto nodded. "Yes, about their mission finding the spawn of Satan. Maka was very detailed of the issue."

"Indeed. Unknown murders were found downtown area of True Cross, mostly of young teenage girls from your academy. This would seem to being the duty of a kishin or witch in our case, but when reports explain there is a blue flame ignited near the area, and around the girls' dead bodies, Satan is around."

"Plus there were some kids from your academy who says that rumor has it that Satan had a kid." Liz added.

Patty giggled, walking over to her big sister's side. "Wow sis! You really are good at eavesdropping others! You should be a detective!~" The tall sister looked at her younger sibling in confusion and sweated a little. "Well it's not only the students. There was a teacher who concluded the spawn of Satan was there."

Mephisto knew in order to protect the twins, he had to act. He sighed, and placed one of his hands on his chest looking as if he was hurt inside. "Yes. Once Maka Albarn informed me of that, I almost fainted. It's simply devastating my school is in possible danger and I lost so many students."

Never once did he take his eyes off of Kid. Every time he would try something to get a reaction out, the grim reaper did nothing but stare. It wasn't as if he was trying to look innocent or look in a certain image for Kid to believe. He was only curious of reactions Kid can make. From what he could remember when he was younger was the kid was a little anti-social towards Mephisto and looked as if he didn't like him. That he knew he was dangerous…

"Don't worry, we'll handle the situation, sir Pheles." Kid responded at last.

Mephisto then turned back to his regular pose. "Splendid! I am looking forward to this fun time with you students! Perhaps one day I can invite you three for some tea?"

"Well-"

"TEA! TEA! TEA!~"

"Patty stop it!" Liz pulled her younger sister away, covering her mouth and was no longer a part of the mirror. She waved to Mephisto as a small goodbye and left. Kid turned back towards him, and said, "I'll have to see what I can do. Tea does sound nice sir."

"Wonderful!" Mephisto then used his hand to magically grab his chair towards him, and sat down once it was in a position he expected it to be. "Before you go though," he said. "There is one last thing I'd like to point out, Death the Kid."

Kid didn't say anything and nodded at the man. A grinned crawled across his lips and chuckled at the young grim reaper holding his hands together to hold it all in.

"How about a wager?"

 **444**

And he thought his first day at the academy was tiring to get use to. Nope. Instead, Rin is having his legs work themselves out and explain each place to these guests from… already he forgot what their academy was called. There was still confusion to why they trusted him into this job.

Rin did feel somewhat lucky that this was happening after school. No one had to witness his failure at being a good tourist. Most of the students at True Cross' school finally had things to do and left their after school activities, which included his own friends. Teachers also seemed to be out as the day was pretty much over for them. Only by now they came across a janitor to wave hi to. This wasn't a hard job to Rin. He didn't mind having his own brain exploded with reminders how epically big this school was.

Black*Star's reactions however, they were pretty much embarrassing if he was found showing him around.

Nothing but chants of 'yahoos!', and 'these mortals can barely resist me already!', was really setting the bar to strangle him. Black*Star especially liked the rooms he was in that could echoed his loud voice through the school. It's amazing no one came around to see him jumping off the ceilings. How on earth did Yukio compare his own twin brother to this brat? The poor girl, Tsubaki, was struggling keeping the young boy under control and to lower his voice. It didn't make any sense to Rin why she's his 'weapon'. He still didn't quite get the whole 'weapon and meisters are warrior' thing, but didn't bother to bring it up. He just knew he'll get another lesson while walking if he says something. He didn't need that when he already did with his brother earlier.

Other than Black*Star's loud chants and pride, Maka was the one who really boiled Rin's annoyed bar. Everywhere they went, there was always some negative comment coming out of her damn mouth. It was mostly flaws she would find with a classroom and how unsettle one classroom looked, including the flaws he was doing. She also would like to compare to her classroom back at her academy. Rin could care less about other classes he's never been in, including the annoying teachers, but it seems that nothing was ever pleasing this girl. Not even his polite tone was enough for her when she mentioned to him that being a little more positive about this would be good.

He felt his fists clenched at least three times, but he held in anything that pissed him off. As he remember, Mephisto had suggested to be careful to keep the whole spawn of Satan to himself - again - around her especially as she can sense souls. Yukio had to explain to him how it was even possible for a human to have that ability. Right now he's safe as his soul looks like a human at the moment, but one ignite from his flames to show on his skin, it'll scream demon to them. This was hardest he ever had to hold in his anger, but he was proud of himself. Yukio should be proud too.

"Right over here is basically a lame ass hallway," he pointed, remembering the first day he came to the school, ending up lost. He was trying to find the dorm but failed. Luckily Mephisto found him that day to lead him to the Cram school. "It's not much. These are basically janitor closets. I think down here is a storage one for those dumbass prep rallies."

He heard Maka sighed heavily. "First, watch your language please." she said, not bothering to look at Rin. That was another thing he hated. She kept attacking him with the fact he cusses a lot. Soul did whisper to him at one point that he was lucky not to have the 'Maka Chop' (aka, the book hitting your head). "Second, either relive this hallway with better information if you're really trying to look smart, and third-"

"YAHOO!"

This is, what? The twenty eight time he's done that…. Twenty seven? Rin could feel his eye twitching right now.

"Hmm.. Not as loud as the other ones, but Black*Star still approves!" said the bluette, letting his fingers crawled under his chin. Tsubaki walked towards the star boy shyly, and says, "Black*Star you really need to keep your voice down. There are probably some people sleeping right now."

He turned his head towards the nearby window and saw the night sky was up, stars blinking and the moon shining some light. Rin didn't even realized how late it's gotten. At least on his first day at True Cross he didn't last for too long to where it was all over. Soul apparently didn't realize it either as he looked out the window and said, "Huh, didn't realize it was late."

"So what?" said Black*Star, stretching his legs in the hallway corner. "Who cares that people are asleep? They need to come out here praising their new hero!"

"I swear you really never change dude. Not cool."

Rin groaned quietly to himself, possible Maka heard him. Then his thoughts reached to him. 'Hang in there. We're about done. Now we just-'

"Oh, I thought I heard some shouting down here."

Rin's eyes shot open quick as the familiar sound came through his ears. Looking up, he saw his twin walking towards them with a smile on his face. "Yukio? What are you doing here?" he asked. If he remember correctly, Yukio did have papers to grade for their Cram school. Plus he was in charge of hiding Kurikara from everyone.

He wondered what was the hiding place Yukio chose..

"Greetings, mr. Okumura." Rin jumped at the sudden pleased sound next to him. It amazed him it wasn't coming from Tsubaki. Maka was bowing towards his brother, acting all nice and respectful. What the hell? "It's a pleasure to see you again."

Stupid pigtails…

"It's great to see you again Maka and friends." said Yukio, finally stopping in front of the two. He looked up behind the two and noticed the other three walking towards them. "I see you guys are having some fun."

Black*Star then laughed. "You bet your ass it's been fun! This school has so many big ass rooms, my name can be loud and clear through the academy!" Rin watched to be sure Maka was ready to snap at the bluette for cussing. Not once did she keep her sight off of Yukio. Seriously?

"I thought I recognized your voice when I was looking for you guys." He chuckled.

Embarrassed, Tsubaki lowered her head. "I'm so sorry if we disturbed the students."

"Yeah, Black*Star can't really keep his mouth to himself.." Maka grumbled, glaring at the star boy who was distracted, looking outside the window enjoying the view. But then her attention when back at Rin, catching his attention. "I'm surprised you know mr. Okumura..."

Before she continued, Yukio smiled with his reply. "We're twins. He's the older brother."

And then their mouths hanged opened, except for Soul, and their eyes widen with surprise. Even this brought Black*Star to no longer look outside the window to be amazed these two were twins. "Oh my.." Tsubaki giggled nervous, embarrassed as she didn't realize it sooner. "I didn't even realize it. You two are so different." You could see she was sweating.

"You sure though he's the older brother?" Maka asked, clearly disappointed by that answered. Not like her response was pleasing to Rin either.

"Well in reality, I am more mature. But tech-"

"Anyway," Rin decided to stop his younger brother from showing off his maturity again. "What the hell are you doing here? You said you were looking for us."

Maka was about to snap at the boy to be respectful, but Yukio beat her. "Oh yes! I was just coming to show them to their stay here at True Cross."

Rin blinked at that. "Their stay?"

"Yes. They'll be staying here for a while until their mission is succeeded." Yukio turned to face Maka, still smiling politely. "Isn't that right?"That was enough for her to finally smile and agree. Rin could see the admiration in her eye as she smiled at his brother. Not again…

"Aw man!" they heard the star whine, falling to the ground with a sad look in his eyes. "I thought we were finished the spawn of Satan off in one day!"

"It's gonna be awhile before we even get clues, idiot." said Soul. "We still also have to find those women who were killed by the guy, and that's only downtown."

With the patient Rin was holding, he decided to let it out a little. "Oh, you're not gonna attend any classes?" he asked sarcastically. There was no need for a response from any of them, though he locked the question towards Maka.

However, she didn't seem to catch it. She smiled at Rin. "Oh no. We're gonna be here in some parts of True Cross academy as well since the deaths happen mostly to your students." Yeah, now she decides to play nice. Little shit.

"Anyway, please follow me everyone. You too Rin." Yukio then turned around, leading the way to their slumber home. Rin didn't quite understand why he needed to follow them. Clearly he has done his job, and his legs are almost ready to fall. But whatever…

Luckily this wasn't a long or annoying walk. Black*Star was actually pretty quiet for most of the way. Every so often, he'd comment how he's ready to sleep like the man he is. It's a lot better than shouting 'yahoo' in Rin's opinion. Maka was also silent. Not once did she comment about the flaws of where they were. It was only Rin's conclusion that she likes Yukio, like any other damn girl in the academy.

Stupid pigtail nerd…

When they arrived, Yukio helped them entered with a unknown key. Rin never has seen it, probably a new one Mephisto made. His instructions were to wait outside for him as he was showing the four around. Never once in Rin's life did he feel pleased with his brother's orders. He waited, sitting down on the front steps, until the door open and his brother was saying goodbye to everyone there. He could hear Maka and Tsubaki say their farewells too until the door was closed.

The twins walked far from the home and reached the small ends of the academy. Right when he felt more relax, he had to wait. "So how was it?" Yukio asked, his tone becoming more concern then pleased. "You didn't flare up in front of them, did you?"

Seriously? "No, I didn't." he sighed. That gave his brother a relief. "Although I am surprised they didn't question my ears."

"I told them it was a birth defect we both have." That explains it. Then he smiled at his older brother. "I'm really proud of you Rin. Now we can go to the dorm. You're lucky there's no homework for you tonight."

"Thank God!" Rin shouted, starting to stomp towards their dorm happy inside. Eventually he did stop the stomping as he didn't dare to wore out more of his feet. He walked with his brother, relieved it was all over and he didn't have to worry about seeing those four. Still, he had to remain under control of his flames, and he swears on his father's grave he'll succeed.

There was one last thing Rin did want to confirm before he was proven wrong. "Hey Yukio?"

"Yes?"

"Are you gay?"

Yukio jumped at the question. "W-What?"

"Just answer the question." Rin said.

"Of course not Rin!" Then a smirk came up, showing off Rin's fangs.

"Just wanted to be sure little bro."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or Soul Eater**

 **A/N: I just finished the last Authors not and then it was freaking deleted. i am horrible with Androids. so just a quick hit, i wont be publishing much since i have no phone and i hate my mom's phone. enjoy**

If there was one thing Maka especially hated about sharing an apartment or a room, it's the snoring. It's bad enough that Soul snores loud, but Black*Star is extremely loud. He could win a snoring contest if there was one. Damn him. She did feel lucky though to bunk a bed with Tsubaki while the two boys slept on the other bunk beds. She didn't mind having the bottom, so she won't wake up anyone.

Being the first one up (usually), she stood from her bed she rested, standing up to see the others remaining to sleep. Black*Star especially looks comfortable by the way he's positioned: butt in the air, drooling on the edge. Yep, very cozy. Soul looked to be the same as he usually is when he's dreaming. His mouth was open and drooling as well, but not in a way where it could make a river like his friend from above. He must be eating souls in his dream again. Tsubaki was as Maka predicted: sleeping quietly, mouth closed, and innocent. Around this time back at home, either she or Blair would make breakfast for three. Now she'll have to work extra to make it a four breakfast meal.

Before the day came for their arrival at True Cross, Maka was able to pack some snacks so they wouldn't go hungry. She knew somehow their first day on this mission would be keeping their stomachs distant from any meals. They're lucky to have a microwave already set up in the home they stayed in for their frozen dinners. Still, it was on her to do list to go to the store later for more meals later. This mission wasn't going to be easy.

Hell, their tour for the academy wasn't easy.

It was indeed a surprise to Maka with the Okumura brothers being twins. The moment she met Yukio, he looked like an adult. In an instant, she respected him. It seemed as if they had an understanding with each other, like they knew their struggles in their lives even if they're not in the same situations. His soul was indeed a pleasure to look at with his maturity level so high just like her's. His brother, Rin, was… something else… Well one word to describe him was lazy. He barely gave detail of the academy, looked mostly bored. He was very rude as well, and used so many bad words in his language. And yet she though Black*Star was bad at behaving.

His soul was odd, however. It was kinds of mixed up stuff, but she can't quite put her finger on it. It appears to be human, but there's something there that gives Maka a sense he isn't. It reminded her of when they were battling against Free, the legendary werewolf man, how mixed up his soul was with witch's powers, werewolf abilities, etc. Maybe it's his temper. She could see it, and it looks pretty bad. It reminded her of that alien character from 'Lilo and Stitch', when Lilo was explaining Stitch's badness level. It's also sarcasm she sees, and him showing it off really pissed her off. It was very offending when he called them kids when he acts like one himself. Already it's day one, and she doesn't like him.

But still, his soul… it's…

 **BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!**

She became startled at the sound. Then she heard Black*Star groaning from his pillow.

"Someone, shut their stupid ass phone down." He mumbled, not opening his eyes or removing his cheek from the pillow.

Maka glared at him. "Oh shush! It's probably Lord Death calling us." she said.

He snorts. "You know, you don't have to be so formal Maka. It's only 'Kid'."

"I know, but as the new leader of Death Weapon Meister Academy, we have to pay our respects towards Kid. You know how sensitive it's been since Lord Death passed away."

It was still an aching moment to think about. Once Kid had told them Lord Death was gone, the world became dead. It was gray, and everything that moved seemed only dead. It's especially hard on Kid as his father is now forever gone, and has no one to looked up to anymore. Yes, her father, Spirit, and the staff have come to guide him. It still hurt him everyday going into the Death room without seeing that cheery grim reaper there to greet his son to have a good day.

She heard Soul shift from his bed with a chuckle. "He even tell us to still call him Kid, Maka. No need to be like that when he's around. He's still our friend."

'Our friend, who needs us to support him, and let him know we're here,' she thought.

"That damn buzzing…" Black*Star began to whine.

Maka stood up, already irritated in the morning, and walked to her bag to find the mirror she brought in order to call their grim reaper. At the time she began digging through the bag, Tsubaki was already greeting to them a good morning. As she pulled it out, it was glowing, barely showing of whom it was that called her. Damnit Blair. Maka decided then not to let the cat ever pack her stuff when she's heading off. She used the ends of her shirt to clear the fog away. Once it was easy to see, the hair of pink became familiar, and pleased her with who called her.

"H-Hey, Maka."

"Good morning, Crona." She smiled at the nervous boy, her tone becoming more chiper and innocent. She waved at him, as he did the same. "How are you doing on your own?"

"O-oh, I'm uh…" No matter how long they've been friends, Crona will always be a little nervous around her and the others. Soul saw the pink hair meister through the mirror, and waved at him. Crona waved back.

They were always side by side when it came to missions - as Maka is the only friend he trusts more - but this was the first they were far away. Maka does admit when she told him she'll be gone for a while, it made her nervous. How was he gonna do without her? Will he make it through the classes without getting into a fight he doesn't know how to deal with? Thankfully, Liz, Patty, and Kid promise to keep an eye on him, and help out.

Suddenly, his back began to move, and black liquid appeared to pop out. Along comes a head of black and white, with a face that's mean yet adorable. "Goo pi pi! That ain't any of your damn business, girly!"

No matter the insult, Maka was pleased to see him. "Hi there, little Ragnarok." She grinned, knowing that would piss off the little bulb.

He growled at her, Crona whimpering underneath him. "You shut it, you ugly cow! Die!"

With the voice that loud, Tsubaki just had to step in next to Maka with her smile. "Hello you two." She says.

Ragnarok's voice let out a yelp, one which is adorable, and says, "Well, hello chef Tsubaki!" Crona waves at her. "H-hello.."

She giggles, knowing what the blob of black blood was hoping to see. "Unfortunately I have no snacks to send over yet, but I'll be sure to call to let you know Ragnarok."

He chuckles, in the most weirdest way ever. "Oh, that's alright. I can wait for your tasty treats anyday."

Maka snorted. "Kiss up.."

"You shut it!"

Both girls giggled. Crona tries to hold his in.

"Anyway, how are you doing Crona?" she asks.

"Oh uh…" she shrugs his shoulder a little. "I-I'm alright."

"Is Liz and Patty taking good care of you?"

He nods. Ragnarok then punches his fist over the pink meister's head. "He doesn't need those wimpy babes when he has me!"

Maka twitches her eye at the black blood weapon. "What's that? Getting him into trouble, because you can't learn to take a joke from others?"

He growls at her. "People need to learn what they say when they're around me, damnit!"

"That's no reason to fight the moment you start talking."

"Like you're one to talk."

Crona turns to Maka. "Have you guys f-found out anything about the m-m-murders of those girls?" he asks, hoping their argument will finally fly away. He really doesn't like the fighting, especially when it's between his weapon partner and best friend.

They both shake their heads. "Nothing so far." Tsubaki says. "All we know is that the director of the academy isn't too happy about it."

Maka furrowed her eyebrows together. "I'm not too sure." she said. "He acted as if he wasn't surprised or upset. He creeps me out a little."

Crona knew one thing about Maka that if she's uncomfortable about someone, it's an indication of evilness. How else was she so quick to sense evil when they first met? Even when everyone realized Medusa was a witch, she felt it so fast than ever before. She really is a fascinating meister at the academy.

But that was something else Crona learned. "H-Have you… Have you made a-any new f-f-friends?" He knows not to bring it up when she's like this. At least, not yet.

She didn't give a pleased look. Maka only shrugged her shoulders. "Eh… kinda." she says. "We met a very nice teacher, who's kinda around our age." She smiled when she was talking about Yukio. But then her frown came back. "His brother, not so pleasing."

Crona and Ragnarok only stared at Maka. Tsubaki giggled nervously. "Well I mean.." she says, trying to give something positive on Rin's defense. "He does seem pretty nice, and a little funny."

"I guess, but he's so disrespectful and lazy. When he gave us that tour, he clearly didn't bother giving us something to be impressed by for True Cross academy."

Knowing with Maka's opinion, Tsubaki knew she would get nowhere in letting her reconsider her view on Rin. "I-I guess you're right.."

Suddenly, Ragnarok broke their silence. "Goo pi pi! He sound actually interesting." he says.

Maka wasn't too sure if 'interesting' was the definition of Rin Okumura. He's typically just like any mean guy like Spirit Albarn. But his soul was indeed interesting. It's mostly human, yet there was something else. His soul was ….. What's the word…..

.. Unique?

"Oh no!"

Tsubaki's sudden shrieks made the meisters and black weapon jump, remembering where they were. They turned their attention to see the dark magic weapon looking around their room with a worried expression. It was unsure to them what could be the problem. Once she turned to them, Maka knew something bad was coming to this.

"Where's Soul and Black*Star?!"

 **555**

When it came to jobs, their time schedules weren't as different from high school mornings. You have to be up and ready by seven, an hour early before work, and not to be late. That's pretty much education and duties for you as an adult. Even if a job is different than attending school, there was one thing Rin was so use to doing at these two activities.

He was always late in the morning.

Yukio probably tried waking him four times, and realized how he's going to be late. So he left his older brother behind to stress himself to death, and get ready. Today wasn't as bad as last week was when he missed the first two periods. Rin had so much work to do that day. It was amazing though he hasn't been called out to have after school stuff or saturday schools - which he's grateful for. Only today, he was running a little behind and was missing the mid of first period.

Kuro was the one who woke him up. All his cat sidhe did was pat his stomach, then scratch his arm to sting him to wake up. It worked. Once he saw the time, he yelled, and ran down the hall putting his clothes on. Ukobach already has breakfast for him, but it was a little cold. That was his own fault for sleeping in. Rin had to eat fast, didn't wish to waste the food that Ukobach worked himself. Wasting meals was indeed a tragedy to the both of them when they see other people waste them. After that, he started to run for the academy.

"Damnit! Damnit! Dammit!" He repeated, continuing to run towards the entrance. "I can't risk anymore tardies! I'll be expelled from cram school for a week!"

While it did sound like a blessing to those who didn't want to attend school, it wasn't with the cram school. The high school isn't too worried as he thought they were when he's tardy. Cram school is, however, mostly because of Yukio. Any late work you have, you better get it done before you go back to the classes if you want to catch up. Even though he's attending the high school first, they'll still let that count.

He could see the entrance close by. "Alright!" he said to himself. "Looks like I won't…" But once he was close, he realized something.

The entrance, when he's late, normally is empty. There were like two or three people who walk around to watch him run, but today was different. A whole crowd of students were at the entrance of the academy. This was new. He blinked, slowing down from the running to walk instead. Looks like he won't be the only one late today.

"What the..?" He said.

He walked down the stairs, and was passing through some of the crowd. Rin noticed how the students weren't moving. All they were doing was stand, and looked up into the air. There was a guess that they probably were having a party, and were still trying to get over some kind of effective hangover. But they didn't look tired or anything. They were just staring in awe.

Before he began to stare in their direction, he found some of his friends from the cram school doing the same thing. Now that was weird. Rin expected Renzo to be doing something like this sometimes - being the goofus and player of the Kyoto trio - but Ryuji and Konekomaru were doing the same thing? Something was wrong.

He poked the Ryuji's shoulder, catching his attention, and then smiled at him. "Hey, what's up?"

The others then saw him. Renzo smiled at him. "Hey, Okumura's early for once." He said.

Rin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, very funny." But then then he blinked. "Wait, early?"

"Yes, it's six thirty." Konekomaru answered. "You're only thirty minutes early."

"I'm guessing you wanted to join in on the fun, huh?" Renzo chuckled. **(NOTE: I honestly don't know their time schedule. These are guesses, so please don't be pissed off if it's incorrect. If it's the manga, I never read it. This is based after the BE anime.)**

Rin's eye had twitched. That four-eye mole face changed his alarm so he'd actually get ready huh? Totally Yukio related. "Yeah, whatever." He says. "So what's going on?"

"There's some lunatic yelling at the top of the roof." Ryuji answered as he looked back at the roof. "We have no idea what he's saying."

Konekomaru sweated a little as he looked back up. "I hope it's not a suicide he's trying to plan. That's horrible."

Rin agreed with him on that. So that's what's going on? A lunatic on the roof. That was a new event to put in the papers from True Cross academy. He decided to have a look himself. Unlike everyone else, Rin began to hear what the lunatic was saying. Even if his sword is taken and closed up, he still has strong hearing and seeing abilities. Looking up, he saw what appeared was a boy, looked to be young, and had spiky blue hair. He had a star tattoo on his shoulder.

His eyes widened. "Wait. Is that…"

"YAHOO!"

Yep, it was Black*Star.

"Hear before me True Cross academy students!" Rin heard the boy's words loudly, and watched him show posing to the students as if he was a model. "It is I, the great and powerful Black*Star, here to protect you all from the depths of hell! No mortal is powerful enough to defeat me, as I am the one who surpassed the Gods!"

His jaw had fallen, and his eyes were so wide, you couldn't see his blue eyes. Only the pupils were shown. This kid is a lunatic. Yes, he's loud and crazy, but this is insane! The big question that raced to Rin's mind was how did he get up there?

He saw that behind Black*Star was some white hair. It was Soul. God damnit. This is really bad.

"What the hell?" He said. "What are they doing up there?!"

Renzo and Ryuji looked back at the demon boy. "What? You know this guy?" Ryuji asked, blinking at the remark Rin had made from his reaction.

Rin sighed. "He's one of those guests I was suppose to show around. That's why I got called in Mephisto's office."

Renzo snorted, holding in his laughter. "That's kinda random to pick you to show them around, don't you think?"

Rin glared at Renzo's joke. He knows the pink hair aria only is playing around, but he isn't exactly one to do it at a right time. He's already getting a headache because of the fact the two boys are up there. Where the hell is Maka and Tsubaki?

"Okumura." he heard one of them say.

"Yeah, Konekomaru?"

"You have hearing abilities, right? What is he saying?"

Rin blinked, forgetting the intelligence of demons he and Ryuji share. "Oh, he's just bragging how he surpassed the Gods is all. He's crazy."

"Surpassed the Gods?" Ryuji said. "Just how old is this guy?"

Rin shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Fourteen? Maybe twelve?"

Renzo smiled at them. "Well, that kid better get down soon. He's going to be in so much trouble with the headmaster."

There was some murmuring going on from the other students, none of which interested the demon son to hear. He only continued to watch the star boy's embarrassing moment. Does Black*Star even realize how silly he looks right now?

"Black*Star!" shouted a voice, one familiar to Rin. It made him feel relieved. "Please get down from there! You're going to hurt yourself!" He turned his attention, along with the Kyoto trio, towards the voice to find a worried Tsubaki, and a very pissed off Maka. He watched at how Maka's eye was twitching, very annoyed at what she was witnessing.

"Thank God, they're here." He murmur to himself.

Ryuji blinked, very confused. "I'm guessing that's his big sister or something?"

"If so, I'd like to show her around too. She's so cute." Renzo chuckled, staring at the frightened, japanese girl. They all rolled their eyes of their pink hair friend. He'll always be a pervert, won't he? At least he was kind enough not to call her 'a hot babe'.

Rin continued to watch the two girls, wondering what they'll do. Instantly, both Maka and Tsubaki walked pass some students. Closeby, they both stop to spot the demon child who stared at them. "Oh, hey girls." said Rin, trying to sound a little more pleasing than yesterday.

Tsubaki felt her cheek grow a sweat. "Oh, good morning Rin." she says. "I'm so sorry about Black*Star. I didn't think he would do this today."

Maka huffed. "I'm shocked that Soul actually followed him." she mumbled to herself, though all ears could hear her. Though she didn't bother to stay and chat, so she continued. But before she wanted to reach the front, she gave Rin one last look: a glare. It gave him a shiver in his spine just from that stink eye. Once she vanished in the crowd, Tsubaki apologize again for her partner and ran after the pigtail meister.

The three only stood there in shock, Rin's mouth had fallen. Seriously? She's still giving him shit? He heard Ryuji snorted. "Damn Okumura," he says, "what the hell did you do to piss her off?"

His eyebrows furrowed. He did not need a headache right now. "Shut it. I didn't do shit to her." he told him, only to receive the three of his friends snicker.

Then he turned his attention back to Tsubaki and Maka, who both stood at the front of the academy. Maka began to shout. "Black*Star! Soul! You better get down from there, you idiots! We're not here to fool around!"

He scoffed. "Yeah right. Like they're gonna-"

"Maka?" His demon hearing was still activated. He could hear Soul question his meister's name, and saw him look over the edge with Black*Star very puzzled. He didn't understand why they were so shock. Were they not expecting the girls to find them?

"Well, it's about damn time you guys decided to show up!" Black*Star yelled back, possessing a better hearing ability than Soul had. "You're just in the middle of my big show!"

"Black*Star, you're going to be into so much trouble for being up there!" Tsubaki yelled, still possessing innocence in her voice. "You have to come down!"

He laughed, leaning his head back where he longer showed his head to people. Then the star boy leaned back up. "Well, I guess since these mortals actually sticked around to listen to my greatness, they deserve an upclose show of me!"Black*Star looked down at the weapon next to him. "Let's go, Soul."

Rin couldn't see where Soul was, only his hair, but he could still hear him. "Cool, but you know we're gonna get our asses kicked." he heard him say.

"Whatever! Like Maka's chops are really going to be the end of me."

At last, the two young males stood up from the roof, and both jumped off. A few people gasped, worried that they might kill themselves just from that. Someone did shout that they were committing suicide. Rin figured they were going to die from that jump. No human could ever survive a jump like that. But once they both landed on their feet, unharmed on their bodies, he was wrong and shocked.

More people gasped, amazed at them surviving the jump. The two then stood up towards everyone. Black*Star's grin was wide, and he spoke again. "Yep! That's right people! No need to be so shaken by my greatness!" Then he started to laugh.

"More like his shortness." Rin heard Renzo mumbled, silently agreeing with him.

"You hear, right son of Satan?!" Rin's eye widened at the bluette's response. "We're here to take you down motherf-"

CHOP!

Everyone was completely silent. Black*Star could no longer brag about his greatness after his head was smashed from the bloody book Maka held in her hand. Her expression was really upsetting, almost reaching her boiling point of yelling at him. The weapons were very still. Tsubaki looked in shock of what her partner just exposed, while Soul held in his laughter. Everyone could hear Maka's sigh. Then she said, "Sorry about him everyone. Please pay no attention to him. He's an idiot."

Tsubaki then ran to her unconscious partner, grabbed him by his arms, and began to drag him away from the entrance with Soul following behind her. Maka finally put her large book away, and follow them around the corner to avoid the awkward tension they created. Everyone remained quiet, questioned at what just happened. But eventually, noise of the talkative teens came in the air once again, blocking out the silence once again. Many kids were assuming that Black*Star was a kid from the asylum and only made all that stuff up. Rin finally let out his breath, relieved no one took him so serious.

Renzo only blinked. "Wow. So that just happened." he said. "That girl with the pigtails got some aim, doesn't she?"

Soul was right. Rin should feel very lucky not to be smack from a Maka chop.

Rin turned away from the scene they saw to spot a spark of concern in Konekomaru's eyes. That was odd to him. One second ago, he was only confused by the annoying star kid. Why does he look so worried? "Konekomaru, what's wrong?" He asked, feeling unsure if he should have waited until they were alone. Ryuji and Renzo didn't notice their best friend's sudden different expression until he was questioned.

He blinked at Rin. "D-Did that lunatic ust said, they're going to take you down?" He responded with a nervous tone. "What's going on Okumura?"

Ohhh… He remembered that Yukio told him last night that he was going to assemble a meeting to talk to his classmates, and other exorcists and staff, from the cram school about this situation for the safety for them. Rin knew how awkward it was going to be when high school ended. He wasn't looking forward to it.

He smiled at the small, bald boy, and said, "Oh, don't listen to him. He really is only an idiot." That was all he could say, without any spoilers. He could just tell them now, but he didn't want to miserable today. He'll wait for that later to hide his identity again.

 **666**

"Dang. I never seen kid so wiped out before." Liz states, watching at the little unconscious grim reaper with an eyebrow raised.

Patty only blinked as she did the same. "Should we wake him up? That way we won't be keeping Crona, Kim, and Jacqueline waiting~" She asked her big sister.

Liz shook her head. "Nah. Honestly he does need the rest for today. Those jerks really did give him a headache." She felt a sweat fall from her cheek, still feeling a little embarrassed from the memory.

Not a long while ago, Death the Kid had to deal with an issue of bullying at the DWMA. Two males, one meister and one a weapon, challenge the other to a fight because one of them flipped one of the girl's skirts up, embarrassing her to the eyes of the academy. One was in defence for the girl as she was innocent and didn't deserve such embarrassment, so he beat up the other guy. The other was so mad, he fought back, and a fight surrounded a crowd of people to chant 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'. Azusa and Spirit had to get involved by pulling the two boy's to Lord Death's office to let kid decide what to do with them.

Kid gave a long lecture to both of them how fighting each other, unless it's a duel, it unacceptable. He especially glared at the one who flipped up the innocent girl's skirt at how he was clearly a dishonor to the academy for doing such a thing. But then one of them brought up Hiro Shimono, that he didn't get in trouble when he was in control of the school. Kid tried to explain that Hiro's past desire had nothing to do with this. But instead, Stein and Spirit stepped in and took control of the situation instead. They gave them both detention, and the asshole had to write an apology note to the girl, including being expelled for a week.

Liz sighed at the memory of Kid's reaction through it all. "Besides," she says, "you know how he most of the time wants to stay here to keep his duty, right? Might as well give him what he wants."

Patty looked up at her eldest sibling with wide eyes. "But Stein said.."

She sighed. "I know, Stein wants Kid to enjoy little of his life as a young teenager instead of always being cope up here. But honestly, it's kinda their fault."

"What do you mean?~"

"Well, they kinda still act as if Kid can't be responsible for this, even though he was destined to be the next grim reaper. You saw how they treated him with those dumbasses." She felt his fists shake. It upsets Liz that Kid is being treated like this. He was handling them well. Yes, he was yelling a lot, but that's what a member of a school does when something like that happens… right?

Suddenly, muffled was made. "If you two don't mind, I like to get rid of my headache in peace."

They both jumped at the sound of Kid's voice, and looked down to see him giving them the stink eye. That was the sign to just let him have his moment alone. Patty didn't worry too much when she saw it. "Okie dokie! You want us to bring you coffee when we come back?" She asked.

Kid only blinked at her, and then sighed. "Add lots of cream to it, please?"

"Okay!~" With that, Patty was out the door.

Liz eventually followed behind her younger sister, telling kid goodbye and that they'll be right back. Once the door was closed, Kid groaned to himself. He wasn't technically mad at the Thompson sisters or anything. Just irritated. He hates it when they, especially Liz, gets pissed off when something bad is happening to him. Only him. He didn't understood why though. They went through it rough growing up in the streets of Brooklyn, never relying on anyone, stealing, and he knows they won't admit it, but cry as well.

Maybe that's how family treats each other. They looked out for everyone…

He sighed, thinking of how Liz explained to Patty about what happen with those bullies, Spirit, and Stein. She wasn't wrong. They really did treat him like a child who couldn't follow the rules. He understood from mrs. Marie's explanation of how he's still young, and still has to learn things of being a grim reaper that he even he doesn't know about. But how are they the ones to teach him the power of a grim reaper? They're not immortals. His father was. But even if Kid wasn't a grim reaper, they still would take away all of his power to discipline teenagers of the academy. He would have given those boys a detention, or something worse - since embarrassing a girl like that is very dishonorable- if Stein and Spirit didn't have to step in.

There also somewhere in the conversation that she mention that Lord Death asked them to make sure Kid still enjoyed his life with his friends, and others he'll have to greet soon. His father was always stuck inside the Death Room to keep an eye on the kishin underneath from them. If that kishin didn't revive, Lord Death wanted his son to still enjoy the little life he had with others he could meet one day. Since the kishin was defeated, Lord Death did every so often leave the Death Room to spend time with Spirit or Stein, or the other adults. Still, Kid felt very unable to do anything outside of his job at this academy so he could prove to these adults he has what it takes.

This wasn't what he was taught as being the next grim reaper. With Lord Death, he tells Kid all the things a grim reaper does and follows in order to create peace into Death City, and all over the world. Now these humans are changing so many rules, acting as if they're the boss. They're adults, but they were never next to the throne. The only adult who did treat him like a mature child was that weirdo in the mirror from yesterday.

...Mephisto Pheles…

 _"Now, Kid, tell me what souls are not meant to be collected." Lord Death instructed the little boy in his lap._

 _"Umm…" Kid was a very intelligent child for such a young age, but he did have to take his time on new information he as been told to do so. He did promise his father he'll be the smartest grim reaper ever, just like him. ".. The souls you don't collect.. are… are the innocent ones?"_

 _Lord_ _Death smiled behind his mask, immediately getting his son excited. "That is correct my boy!" He cheered, lifting kid from the ground to throw him in the air, then catches him from every drop."Oh, you really are a smart grim reaper aren't you? I'm so proud!"_

 _They_ _were alone in the Death Room, enjoying some time for themselves. It had been a month since Lord Death saw his son at home, in real life. No mirror calls or anything. He had lots more duties to attend to at the academy, more missions to attend as the reports have gotten worse of more kills on innocent humans were made one night. Lord Death and his team were having difficulty trying to stop this nightmare of kills from possessions from a certain demon, but failed to do so._

 _Luckily, the possessing of humans stopped suddenly, leaving everyone else in peace. He had been feeling ashamed, not being able to save these humans from a sudden attack for a ritual they were doing. Only a few survive, but many were never able to walk again._ _It had been a few stressful weeks of helping humans, and mourning for the lost one's families. Not to mention, all the people who were scared of Death was hard to handle when the grim reaper has to explain for these losses and how he couldn't find who was responsible._

 _But_ _nonetheless, he was happy to be back in his city, in this Death Room, and spend time with his son to teach him souls, and history. Once he was in the mirror in Kid's room, he felt himself wanting to cry when Kid clutched onto his cloak, crying at how happy he was to see his father again. Lord Death knows how lonely Kid can get, but there's never a day where Kid wants to go play outside and meet other kids. He always prefers to stay home, and study with Sid, or Spirit. But none of that was a problem today. It's all perfect._

 _He_ _put down his little boy, and looked at him through his mask's chirpy eyes. "You are really studying very hard here, Kid." He says to him. "You sure you don't want to attend the academy just yet?"_

 _Kid_ _shook his head. "No way! Being in classes can never get me to a high level to take on as the next grim reaper daddy. Plus, I don't like the other kids."_

 _Lord_ _Death only chuckles at the sudden serious looked Kid gave. "What about those two meisters you got to play with? Maka, and Black*Star. You like them, don't you?"_

 _Kid_ _looked down for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders. "That star kid was very annoying."_

 _The_ _adult snickered, holding in of his laughter as much as he could. He couldn't disagree with that. Black*Star is a very energetic and skilled child, but he is very loud. Kid continued, "And that Maka girl is super quiet."_

 _"That's because she enjoys to read, Kid." lord Death informed him. "She's kinda like you."_

 _Still_ _, Death the Kid was in denial, not willing to reconsider of the young meister. "I don't like anyone. Just you daddy."_

 _Lord_ _Death sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get Kid anywhere with socializing with other children. Oh well. Worth a shot._

 ** _BUZZ_** ** _! BUZZ! BUZZ!_**

 _They both blinked, and turned their attention towards the mirror to see it glow. Another call was being made. Oh, how Lord Death hope it wasn't another mission. He just wants to spend time with his son. Is that really too much to ask from the universe?_

 _But_ _then he saw it wasn't only just a call. Something was coming through the mirror. A figure had stepped it's foot out from the glass, stepped onto the ground Lord Death had stood on, and finally pulled itself out to face eye to eye with Death himself. The man wore an outfit that seemed out of the century they were being introduced to, but was very classy and fancy. The man had very dark blue hair, pointy ears to make him looked like an elf, and eyes of emerald green that shimmered in the light. He smiled at the grim reaper, revealing the fangs he inherited throughout his birth._

 _By_ _the appearance, Lord Death instantly knew who this was. He jumped slightly, thrilled seeing an old friend he thought would take another hundred years to see. "Well, well, well. You're looking very sharp and well these days, Mephisto." He says, chirpy in his tone. "How are you doing? What's up?"_

 _The_ _demon blinked at Death, and chuckled into his hand. "'What's up?' Certainly Lord Death, you're spending too much time trying to be cool for the kids again, aren't you?" He said._

 _"Well, you gotta talk like them to understand eventually. Am I right?"_

 _"Truly you are. Explains why my students give me the lazy eye when I have a chat with them." Mephisto then walked towards Lord Death, taking the grim reaper's open hand, and shook with him. "I have been doing well however. Our classes are having issues with the new windows we included as students like to stare out and moon other children."_

 _Lord_ _Death laughed. "Oh dear! Thank goodness those aren't my children!" He felt a pull from the lower part of his cloak, and looked down to see Kid look a little confused at him. "Oh!" He turned to Mephisto. "Mephisto, I like you to meet my son." He leaned down to the level Kid was standing at, lifted his weightless son in his arms, and said, "Isn't he such a big boy?"_

 _Mephisto_ _looked surprised at the child in front of him, and smiled. "Well, how amazing, Lord Death!" he cheers at the two. "I knew you said you wanted a child of your own, but I had no idea you'd really followed my advice. So, who's the lucky lady?"_

 _"Actually, there is no mother." Lord Death then began to explain to the demon king of how grim reapers are create - a fragment from their soul - once he saw that confused look at Mephisto._

 _Either_ _way, Mephisto wasn't disappointed. "Hmm, very interesting. That should be included in the facts of shinigamis, now shouldn't it? I'll have to write it down when I returned back to True Cross." He then turned back to face Kid. Then waved at him. "Hello there. I am Mephisto Pheles. It is an honor to meet the son of the grim reaper. What is your name, my boy?"_

 _Kid_ _looked a bit nervous at him, then looked back at his father if that question was necessary. Lord Death nodded, then Kid looked back at the demon. "It's Death the Kid." He responded with his tone a little annoyed and full of suspicion. It wasn't that he didn't like him. It was that his quality time with his father was interrupted._

 _Mephisto_ _chuckled. "What a lovely name for the next grim reaper. I just know now you're going to surprise the world." He then pointed to his hair. "And those are the Lines of Sanzu, I'm assuming?"_

 _Instantly_ _, a nerve was hit. Kid ran out of his father's large gloves and ran to the edge to sit down, clutch his knees together, amd murmur to sadly to himself. The two immortals blinked at the sudden run from Kid. Then it hits the grim reaper. "Oh yeah." he rubbed the back of his head. "Forgot to mention. Kid has a little bit of OCD in him. He prefer things to be 'symmetrical', and can get a little offended about his hair._ "

 _Mephisto_ _continued to stare at Kid, and smiled when he looked back at Lord Death. "I think him and I can relate. I do prefer things to be symmetrical at times as well. Though he should feel honored about his hair. The Lines of Sanzu are a big importance when he grows up."_

 _Lord_ _Death agreed with him. "Yes, but no matter what, he never takes pride of it, and tries whatever he can to make them go away." He then leaned closer to Mephisto to whisper to him, "Though between you and me, his lines will connect when he's older. I don't want to spoil him that so he won't force himself to grow up."_

 _The_ _demon king chuckled. "Understandable. Though, what age would you believe when those lines will finally connect?"_

 _"Hmmm…. I'd have to say, around 21 or older. Kid does need to enjoy life as a child. I'd hate for him to forcefully be in the throne already when he's so young. There's so much to learn."_

 _Mephisto_ _shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, there is indeed lots to learn. However, I have to disagree with you on that. I believe his lines with finally connect around the time he's a teenager. He is very mature, and as you tell me, very intelligent."_

 _He_ _knew what Mephisto means. Even without telling his son the future, Kid has indeed grown up so well, it's almost hard to believe he's only eight. But still, he doesn't want those lines to connect until he's old enough to handle things on his own. Otherwise…_

 _Mephisto_ _looks at the grim reaper. "But I'm sure you know what will happen once it's unleashed, don't you?"_

 _… he won't be around long enough to see his son have somewhat of a normal life._

 _He_ _nods. "I only hope that won't happen. Even though it's destined to happen, I want to see him grow up to his fullest."_

 _He_ _barely pays attention to the world around him. He barely could hear Kid's murmurs, or spot the grin on Mephisto's face. Memories came of when Kid was born and carried in Lord Death's arms had felt him tear up inside. Maybe that was what he enjoyed of the mask he wore: he'll get to hide his painful expressions._

 _"Then how about this?" He heard Mephisto's voice finally come through, and looked at the devilish grin Mephisto gave. They were lucky for Kid not to over hear them, but honestly, he was listening to only half of their conversation. His depressing moment was stalking a hold of him right now._

 _"Would you like to propose a wager, Lord Death?"_

"Lord Death? Lord Death! Wake up!"

Kid jumped, waking up from the sudden third voice that had come from their conversation, in his dream. He forgot he was still in the Death Room. He must have fallen asleep. Great, now sleeping is going to hell tonight. He looked up seeing Azusa standing next to him, holding a pile of papers in her arms. "Oh. Yes, Azusa?" he rubs his tired eyes.

"Sorry for interrupting your nap, sir." She said. Then she placed the pile on the table he was sitting in front of. "These are the tests students from the NOT rank had finished."

Ugh, this is the only thing the adults don't bother him with: grading. Why can't they do that instead of discipling kids? He nodded. "Thank you ma'am."

"Don't thank me just yet, sir." He swears, Azusa is ike the only teacher here who calls him 'sir', or 'Lord Death'. Maka does the same thing, even though he's told her to call him 'Kid' as she's still his friend. But then again, she's a grammar nazis, so he's not complaining.

He blinked puzzled at when Azusa says not to thank her, but shrugs it off when he grabs the first test score from the stack. Once he looked at the person's name and title, he saw it was already graded with a seventy rank. It was then he realized all the papers were graded. He looked up at Azusa with wide eyes.

Before he could question her out loud, she pushes her glasses back close to her eyes. "The Thompson sisters say you were experiencing a migraine, so I decided to take it easy on you today and grade them. I know you prefer to do it on your own, but not today. I apologize for that sir."

Kid didn't know how to respond. Normally, Yumi Azusa is not like this. If anything, she's the woman to basically demand you to do it yourself, and not complain. She's rarely kind or not so strict with the students. So why was she taking is easy on him? Yeah, he's not disappointed she did it herself, but it's a mystery added to the weapon adult.

Then again, the day Lord Death had passed on, she watched the father and son say their last goodbye. Azusa saw the pain in Kid's eyes, and comforted him that it'll be alright. Maybe she's always looked out for Kid, always made sure he was alive. Even if she wasn't always around when he was born, it was nice having such a positive surprise come from the toughest attitude of them all.

He smiled at her. "Thank you, ma'am. I really appreciate that."

She didn't smile, only nodded. She's not the person to just smile at the gestures she does, but he knew she was glad to help him out. He was glad to have her as a part of the staff, and taking a nap. That headache was finally gone.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
